A Semblance of Normality
by Iamwatchingyou
Summary: Some people are normal some people are not. These guys aren't sure exactly what they are. Warnings: Yaoi, random author comments and a very strange pairings. Maru/Ji/Ato/Ryo there's another option, I introduced it in chapter 7 . Might be M later on
1. Amongst My Dreams

A Semblance of Normality: There's a very thin line between normal and not. Some people are normal, but they don't look or act normal. Others aren't normal but the fact would be ignored and denied until they don't seem so different from everybody else and the line is temporarily blurred, but still there. Always there, but the truth maybe more dangerous than people would think.

Disclaimer: I do not own the irresistible cuteness of Akutagawa Jirou or the brilliant shininess of Atobe Keigo's perfect teeth……or anything else from prince of tennis. I only own their abnormality and the plot……and my personal nickname for Kabaji, but that is irrelevant

**Hajimari: Yume No Naka De**

Jirou was not normal. He believed that it was too much to hope for, and in a way, it is.

Most people would laugh or smile, maybe give him one or two or ten hundred million (Choutarou) pat(s) on the back, and tell him that he was perfectly fine (Choutarou) or at least he wasn't as weird as, say Hiyoshi, or Gakuto, or say whoever that one guy from Seigaku who constantly says "ii data" was (Everyone minus Choutarou). If not they would start blaming his narcolepsy. However, this wasn't the case. It wasn't because of his narcolepsy. Narcoleptics were normal too. They fall asleep because that's what normal narcoleptics do. To be completely honest, he wasn't even narcoleptic.

Yawning, He reached out and volleyed the little green ball that had just flown over the net. '_Sorry Ohtori-kun, you have a pretty good cross court shot, but not strong enough too stump me yet.' _He smiled at his frowning Kouhai. _'Such a nice guy. Can't even cuss in his own head, even though he knows he really wants to.' _

Looking over from his game, Shishido gave his partner an encouraging smile. Jirou would have laughed had he had the energy to bother, and for just a second, he seriously considered whether or not he should push the two even closer together (as if asking Atobe to make them doubles partners hadn't been close enough). Alas, he didn't really feel like it so he just gave the gentle silver haired boy a smile of his own and turned his attention to their dear captain. With a single nod, Jirou knew he had been dismissed. Personally, he'd never been so grateful to curl up on a cold hard bench and close his eyes.

When Atobe looked, back, Jirou was already snoring softly. He spared his teammate a small smile, gracing the world with his pearly, straight even, expensive (what Oresama can harldy walk around with - gasp - _normal _teeth. It would ruin the effect of his _radiant_ smile) front teeth, before turning back to practice. He always did have a soft spot for their volley tensai one that a certain red-headed acrobat never seems to forget to emphasize **daily** (yes, that means weekends and holidays too. He was begining to regret giving his team members his cell phone number). However, despite all protests, Atobe was always willing to set aside at least a couple of minutes of shut-eye for Jirou at the end of each practice (as if anyone could actually stop him).

"Ne Kabaji," he met the eyes of his towering friend, "Whenever Jirou decides to wake up please bring him to me."

"Usu."

The next time Jirou opened his eyes, he was staring up at Hyoutei's own Incredible Hulk! Well, nobody actually remembers it anymore (except for him, one other person, and Kabaji himself), but Jirou was actually the one to come up with that name. He couldn't help it really; he just felt the connection between the two. It certainly didn't hurt when he found out that his friend was a fan of American comics.

Unlike Jirou, Kabaji was normal. Most people, normal people would protest this, but they were too shallow to look beyond the larger boy's exterior. Despite all appearances, the fact remains. Kabaji was as normal as anybody else could claim, though maybe a bit rare as it were.

"Ne, Kabaji-kun." Jirou tried (and failed) to rub the sleep from his eyes yawning all the while. "Can you take me to Atobe please?"

"Usu."

"Arigatou ne." He hopped off the bench. "And Kabaji-kun?"

"Usu?"

"If you're that worried about your sister's new baby, go talk to her." He smiled. "Or consult your mom. Anything's better than keeping quiet right?"

"Usu." Yes, as any other Hyoutei student (except of course Atobe, Kabaji, and Jirou), the sleepy-head was very prone to giving advice to the friendly giant out of the blue, no warning whatsoever. You see, he was very fond of Kabaji as the other boy was one of the very few who knew that Jirou was not normal. Further more he was one of the even fewer people that Jirou found easy to talk to (which earned double points in his book), and if it didn't inconvenience Atobe in anyway, he'd help Jirou in a heartbeat. It was something to be grateful for, being able to be compared to Atobe, it means that Jirou was his second best friend.

Hence, the reason Jirou always went out of his way to help Kabaji in return, always probing around to see whatever the other boy wanted and deal with the situation accordingly. Some times this included seemingly irrelevant advice.

Yes, Jirou was a mind reader, a psychic, if you prefer to put it that way. He can invade people's heads and tell what they're thinking, he can send messages directly into someone's mind or seal it in an inanimate object (but don't worry, he's never dreamed of utilizing such things in a tennis match. That would be just wrong). However, that wasn't all he could do. In fact, as far as he was concerned, those things weren't even relevant to his true powers. So no, he did not consider himself a psychic. He was a dreamer, a thinker, a seer and had been given the perfect title for it.

He was Akutagawa Jirou, the Dream Strider


	2. Though I'm not an Angel

And another chapter done

And another chapter done. Ne cookies to whomever can guess who I'm writing about next!

Anyway here's the disclaimer: I own nothing here (except their powers)

**Hajimari: Tenshi Janai Kedo**

Atobe Keigo was a lot of things. He was rich, handsome, talented, smart, athletic……a lot. But at the same time, there were a lot of things he wasn't (a peasant, stupid...). But amongst these things, there was one factor (or lack there of) that set him apart from most of the population (and before you say anything, no it wasn't his seemingly endless supply of money).

He was not normal.

Most people, normal people would scoff at this fact. After all it was so obvious. How could an _Atobe_ possibly be _normal_?! This is what annoys him the most. Why should it matter if his last name was Atobe? His last name could be Smithywhasishengermanjensen and he would still be not normal (although just slightly more exasperated of his ancestors' strange choice of a family name). Being rich did not set him apart from normal people. Rich people are normal too. They have poise, and etiquette, and run large companies, because that's what they've been trained since birth to do. His father was an Atobe. His father was possibly the richest man in all of Japan. That did not make him any less normal than Kabaji or their gardener or that one duck-like peasant that attended that one second rate school, St. Rufus or whatever (poor Yanagisawa it's just too fun to pick on him).

The point was: Atobe was not abnormal because he was rich. Not anymore than the curly haired boy heading towards him was abnormal because of narcolepsy (which said boy didn't even have really). He was similar to Jirou in that abnormality was something that dug down into every cell of his being.

And yet, they were not alike. He was not abnormal in the way that Jirou was abnormal. He was not normal in a different way.

"Come, you can sleep in the car." But even then, it took a lot to get Jirou out of his half asleep state long enough to get him into the limo. Actually, Kabaji had to push him out of the way so Atobe could climb in. They didn't even bother to tell him to fasten his seatbelt. The chauffeur was simply ordered to drive as smoothly as possible since that would take much less effort.

It took longer than it should, but soon enough, they pulled up in front of a large house where they both said good-bye (well Jirou stirred slightly and waved at him half-asleep, but Atobe said good bye, and assure him that had Jirou been fully awake he would have as well) to their burly friend.

"Ne Kabaji." Atobe's window rolled down. "If I call, chances are you should just stay put for as long as possible. Going out might not be the best idea. And good luck with you new nephew by the way."

No, Atobe was not a mind reader. That ability belonged to the boy with honey colored hair currently snoring on his lap. He just knew Kabaji too well.

Absent mindedly, he began to run his hangs through the dark gold curls. He wondered where the boy was now. After all, time and distance did not matter to Jirou, once asleep, he could be in the head of some kid in Paris or a dog in Brazil if he wanted it. Although, he was most likely just sleeping. His powers were such a pain in that way. They sucked up energy when he used them even in his sleep, more so when he used them awake. This is why he was always sleeping. He didn't dare 'dream walk' in school. Imagine all the trouble _that _would cause. Really, why else would he plead narcolepsy?

When the driver got to his mansion it was he who carried Jirou out. The driver only took the limo away and his butler carried their school bags and tennis equipment. They had long ago learned that this was the only act of manual labor their Master Keigo would willingly perform, happily perform. In fact, he would not stand not to perform it.

After all, aside from Kabaji of course, no other person could be trusted with Jirou-san.

So everyday, the servants were treated to the sweet heart-warming sight of Keigo bearing the younger boy to his room.

Yes, they lived together. It shouldn't be all that surprising.

Keigo gazed at his friend from his current position near the door as he remembered how they met.

**Flashback**

_**HELP, HELP, SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP M E!!**_

"**Tou-san? What was that?" A young Keigo asked his busy father.**

"**What was what?" The ten-year-old boy was a little miffed that the man wasn't even paying attention.**

"**Can't you hear it?" Even if he paid no mind to his son he should have at least heard the screaming, right?**

"**Keigo, look, I'm a busy man. Just go play or something alright?"**

**Without glancing back he rushed out the door, down the stairs (the stupid elevators were too slow), and out into the streets, before anyone had noticed he was missing. Except of course Kabaji who had followed him like always (they've been friends ever since Kindergarten). He let the wailing voice guide his way.**

**When the two actually got there they saw a cluster of older boys beating on something, and that something was crying for help oh dear god just anybody please help. **

**Without remembering that Kabaji was by his side and could have taken down most of these boys single-handedly, heck he probably hadn't even been thinking, Keigo punched the nearest boy he could reach. The boy fought like a lunatic. And for a ten-year-old this meant he used everything he could and that teeth and nails were considered weapons too. This also meant that he took quite a few blows though in the end all of them were knocked unconscious (by Kabaji, but Keigo took down two and he was very proud).**

"**Don't worry," slender arms wrapped around a small body. "I'm here. I'll help you."**

**End Flashback**

When the fighting was over he just picked up Jirou and ran. The first person they met called and ambulance. He also called Keigo's dad and the poor boy was grounded with no sweets for a month, but it was worth it.

In the end Jirou was adopted into the Atobe family, but he wished to keep his former last name.

_Because he didn't have anything else that belonged to him._

Keigo gritted his teeth. That memory, it made him was to wrap the sleeping beauty in silk and keep him locked a way behind a diamond case. He'd do it too, if that could have kept Jirou safe……_and happy._

Actually, it was all thanks to Keigo that Jirou was with them. He had refused to let go of the other boy until he saw the adoption documents and his father's scrawly signature on them. He was that determined to protect Jirou.

Closing the door, Keigo walked across the hall and into his own room where he promptly opened his laptop and began working on his assignments. He didn't know when Jirou got his studying done, but they always were, so there were no complaints.

He contemplated on whether or not using his powers would be cheating. He was tired today and once wouldn't really hurt……no, if an emergency came up and he tired himself out doing homework of all things, well that wouldn't be good. But still, his essay was almost done. Just a few more words and……oops.

He had the dignity to look embarrassed even when there was nobody else in the room. Actually, it was because there was no one else to see him that any expression was on his face at all.

_Oh well, it wasn't as if I did it on purpose. _But that didn't soothe his temper by much. He never liked to admit that his control wasn't quite as perfect as he wanted it.

"Kei?" a soft, almost inaudible voice jerked his attention from his homework to the speaker. "I had a nightmare."

Gray eyes widened.

"Hold on just a second, kay?" He saved as fast as he could. Screw spell check. Who needed it anyway? Jirou was much more important.

After turning off his lights, he climbed into bed where the other boy was already. He opened the drapes and began to coax as much moonlight as he could into the room at the same time he got it to reflect off the window so that nobody could see. True, sunlight was more complacent to him, but it was moonlight that calmed his friend the most, and Keigo would spare nothing where his dream strider was concerned.

"It's coming." Jirou was still shivering even with his captains strong arms encircling him. "Something's coming. I can't see what. The image was blurry, but it's coming. It's already really close. But something else is coming too, a shadow kind of, almost pitch black."

Keigo held his best friend (possibly a bit more but he wasn't going to hope for that right now) a little more tightly, but he let him continue. "It's a familiar blackness though, almost friendly. It's been in my dreams for a while and it's not hurting anybody, so I left it alone. But that shadow doesn't like the blur. It's fighting the blur, but it's too small to last very long. Every time it gets hurt, the shadow a little bit of itself bleeds out into a black ink pool that the blur is sucking up. If it loses, I think it's gonna die. Then the blur will move on to something else. Keigo, I don't want the shadow to die."

"This shadow." He began trying to understand it. "You said it was friendly, how so?"

"Its presence is friendly. Soft and almost playful sometimes, but still clear and steady." Jirou whispered,

"Like Yukimura's snowflake?" Yes, Jirou had some very strange symbols stocked in his mind, but Keigo wouldn't have it any other way.

"No not pretty, not really."

"Tezuka's thunderbolt."

"No he blends in better than Tezuka. His contrast isn't as harsh." Jirou really wished he could be clearer in his descriptions, but really, how on earth do you describe a shadow? "I could let you see it……"

"No." Was the automatic answer. "It's one thing to have premonitions. It's another for you to relive your dream in my head. I don't want you to end up like the lat time we tried it."

"But……"Jirou wanted to cry. What use was his powers if he could even get a clear message? What use were premonitions if he didn't have the brains to figure them out? What use was it if he was still too weak to send dreams to other people, especially important ones?

"Hush, go to sleep." Keigo kissed the blonde's left eye like he always did when Jirou was upset and they both laid down. He also let go of the moonlight that seemed almost glad to filter back outside. Soon enough, he had Jirou snuggled into his chest and asleep. He was about to follow the action when his cell phone rang. Muttering curses at the lunatic that dared disturb him at this hour of night (it was 1:00 A.M DAMMIT!), he answered.

"Tezuka?" Drawing out enough light from the phone so he could actually read a caller ID, he gasped, but was careful not to wake his companion up. Ironically, it's a lot easier to disturb Jirou at night. "Germany. Ah I see. Fine I'll take care of things for you here. Don't worry so much. It'll be fine."

"Yudan dekinai deshou."

"Wakatta ze." He hung up frowning. Would it kill the other buchou to have faith in him just once?

He was Atobe Keigo, the Heaven Seeker.

_**HEAVENSEEKERHEAVENESEEKERHEAVENSEEKERHEAVENSEEKERHEAVENSEEKERHEAVENSEEKER**_

For anybody who's confused, Atobe's power is manipulation of light. I was originally just going to make him an angel descended to earth (Hence the name heaven seeker) but I think this would make it more interesting. As for the name, well, I really liked this one and I could think of anything better. Feel free to tell me how crappy it is in the reviews, just as long as you can give me an idea for a better one.


	3. Puppet Master

……I can't believe nobody guessed --'

……I can't believe nobody guessed --'. Really. Oh, and I'm going to add SanaYuki as a background pairing. I dunno they just seem to fit together.

But oh well disclaimer time.

I will never own PoT until I have enough money to equal Atobe's allowance……which will essentially never happen

**Hajimari: Ningyou no Teishu**

Tezuka Kunimitsu was convinced that there was no one else quite like him, and obviously a number of people are willing to agree. However, they seldom understands what being _like_ him actually meant because though he resembled several people in different way, he was still different from everyone else.

He blamed this on his lack of normality.

Yes, quite similar to Atobe and his boyfriend-to-be (if they would just hurry up and get together already. He's had enough headaches without their romantic frustrations thank you very much), he was different. He had been blessed with abilities that some could only dream of possessing. Ironically, they were the very things that led him to so many migraines (complements of conversations with an agitated Atobe).

**Flashback**

"**Game and match, Tezuka! 7 games to 6!" declared the referee. Mopping his sweaty face with a towel, the 6****th**** grader began to put his equipment away. Since it was the last match of the day, he could take his time.**

"**SUGEI TEZUKA-SAN!!" He turned only to find himself face to face with his previous opponent. "YOU WERE SO COOL!!"**

"**Iie, sore hodo demo arimasen (**no I'm not that good**. **It's a polite way to rebuff complements**)" He replied without skipping a beat and then resumed packing up.**

"**Joudan deshou (**you gotta be joking)**! You were awesome!" Tezuka just tuned out most of his gushing. Really, the boys was too easily impressed. "Ne, how did you make that pretty lightning background? I LOVED IT!!"**

"**Background?" **

"**You know the one with blue lightning and how all of a sudden you're glowing."**

"**I'm sorry." The boy turned back. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Akutagawa-san."**

"**Demo ne, I could have sworn……" The other boy looked confused. That was a good sign. Maybe he can make it seem like hallucinations. **

"**Oi, Jirou!" Two other people ran up. Tezuka faintly recognized one as the son of thee sponsor for this tournament. "Why are you taking so long? Oh hello, Tezuka-san. Congratulations on you victory."**

"**Doumo." He gave a short bow watching as Jirou described his game step by step to Atobe. This also included imitations of his techniques which took Jirou a few tried before he was satisfied with how it looked. Inside Tezuka wished he hadn't won. Maybe then he could have left earlier. He would have left already, but that would be rude. And who's to say that the rich boys wouldn't hunt him down for insulting them or something. God knows they had the money for it.**

"**You're not like other people, are you?" He snapped back to attention when he was addressed. There was something I the smug expression that reminded him of his elder brother whenever he though he caught Kunimitsu doing something he shouldn't be. "You're not normal."**

"**Well Atobe-san normal is a very vague term as……" steady now. He's always managed to talk his way out of discovery before. But before he could finish the other boy was gone. Only a smiling Akutagawa and that one large boy remained.**

"**Oresama did not ask whether you are different from anybody else." There was a tap on his back and Atobe was suddenly behind him.**

"**What……"**

_**He means you have powers**_**. The boy with honey blonde hair finally explained. Strangely enough, his lips were still locked in a smile and there were no sounds coming from his mouth. **_**Like us. **_

"**You are a psychic I suppose?" He sighed. Well why not. They already knew anyway. "And his power is super speed?"**

"**Actually no." This time the boys hand glowed. "I can manipulate light so I was actually just invisible. Jirou over there can mess around with the human mind in ways even I'm not quite sure of. From what he told me, can I assume that you control electricity?"**

"**More like energy currents. Electrical is just one type."**

"**Ah, I see. Would you care to come over for a chat?" Tezuka wondered if it was a pain to talk like that all the time but dismissed the thought. "I believe our encounter is long overdue."**

**End Flashback **

Atobe had not been asking when he offered the invitation to his house. In fact Tezuka quickly learned that Atobe never really asked ANYTHING. He only commanded if he wanted a job done and inquired when there was something he wished to know. It was kind of hard not to notice this as Atobe insisted he cone over at least twice a month afterwards if only to practice together (so they don't lose control so often).

Tezuka was happy to have the powers; really he was, but Kami-sama, there were only so many times one can bear Atobe's constant 'oresama-ing' before it begins to take its toll on one's nerves. Even if you did get use to it eventually, it could still grate on you.

If only he had healing powers.

With a deep sigh he turned of his cell phone and resumed re-packing his bags (he had unpacked it for one last check to make sure he didn't leave anything important behind). The flight was early and he couldn't really sleep right now anyway.

Oh he knew that the Hyoutei buchou was reliable. Really, if the other could maintain 12 percent of his father's company as well as he was doing and still have time enough to fawn over Jirou's every waking moment (this means getting up at all hours of day or night), then really taking over Tezuka's observations of his team for a couple months shouldn't be that hard. However, it still irked him that he had to leave his, well, position to someone else.

……And he will admit that he's worried that with all the oresama this and oresama that, Atobe might just forget exactly what Tezuka had asked of him. It wasn't likely, but still.

……Maybe being friends with Oishi had rubbed off on him.

True he could have called Yukimura Seichi too. However, they had only discovered him recently (Atobe would snort and point out that eight months was hardly recent. It was recent to Tezuka and that's all that mattered). And besides, the Rikkai buchou had enough on his plate as it was with his surgery and all. He couldn't possibly bring himself to make such a difficult request now, though the blunette would no doubt accept it. He wasn't close enough to Yukimura anyway.

……No he would not blame the fact that the only reason he didn't know Yukimura too well was because he had skipped out on Atobe for quite a few of their monthly meetings since Echizen Ryoma came into his life.

……And besides Sanada would blame him if his boyfriend suffered from high stress levels and frequent headaches (from what he heard they have their own troublemakers back in Kanagawa).

……But mostly it was because he had focused more on his team and their incoming super rookie than Atobe's little mutant club activities.

Really, he didn't know why he was so interested in the cocky little freshman who normally showed up just barely on time for anything and had the habit of always disappearing into thin air whenever all tennis related things were over, he just was. As if he didn't have enough trouble already with trying to control Fuji and stem the daily Momo vs. Kaidou fights. At least his fukubuchou could tame Eiji (though that in itself was a full-time job). And the non-regulars aren't exactly perfect little angels either. Dear god, how were they going to manage without him?

Being captain was so stressful. Often times he even thought about using his powers to assert more control over the rowdy bunch, but his conscience always ignored the thought. It did kind of wreck the whole point of him having hidden it for five years.

After all, someone was bound to notice if he started to manipulate the electrical currents of the human anatomy. It wasn't everyday that people's bodies just moved without their consent after all. It would be easy to pinpoint him as the cause because he'd be the only that it wasn't happening to. It was still a nice thought.

But unacceptable

He was Tezuka Kunimitsu after all. Puppet Master or not.


	4. Hell Plus 3

If Kikumaru Eiji could be described by any one word, normal wasn't it

So anyway, here's the new chapter. I'm trying to make this understandable so please bear with me.

Akamatsu-san, gomen nasai. I was just itching to post this chapter and could not overthrow the temptation. Gomen, next chapter I will definitely await your approval before rushing into things.

Oh, by the way guys, Akamatsu-san is my beta. I suggest you check out some of her stories because really they're awesome (mostly shounen ai though so homophobes be warned). Her identity on is Midane-hakose.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the strange powers and the honey and milk (mmn (;).

**Hajimari: Jigoku Tasu Sannin**

If Kikumaru Eiji could be described using any one word, normal was definitely NOT it. One can not be normal when one is on the verge of turning into Oishi (not of course that he'd show it in public).

He glanced over at his precious Ochibi who was almost blurry due to the intense glare of the afternoon sun. The boy was not performing up to his usual standards but he covered it up so well hardly anyone noticed. No one besides Eiji himself seemed to see it anyway though his movements were getting slower and slower and his swings not totally accurate. He frowned.

_Darn you sun! Why'd you have to be so bright nya!_

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Oishi's worried voice and saw his little kouhai on the ground.

"OCHIBI!" Eiji tried to wrestle out of Momo's grip (Oishi had told him to hold off the red-head when Seigaku's resident acrobat started freaking out). "LET GO MOMO I NEED TO GET TO OCHIBI!!"

By some miracle, Eiji finally managed to squirm free (0.0!!) and squeezed himself past the crowd that had already gathered around their freshman ace. Most of the initial panic however had worn off by now so he was a lot calmer (not that that was saying much, but still at least he was no longer spazzing quite so badly). Before anyone else had realized what was happening, Eiji had already picked up the boy and ran into the club room.

"When did Kikumaru-senpai turn into Kamio?" Momo wondered after a while? The others could only nod their agreement. They were too stunned to do much else. Oishi tried to run into the room with them, but Eiji had locked the door.

They also couldn't see anything because the shades had been pulled down and the lights turned off.

Eiji on the other hand had no problems whatsoever with the dark. Actually it was a relief for him to be out of the sun. With ease, he made his way into the back room where there was a mini fridge where the club stored water. Yanking over the freezer, he reached way in the back and pulled out a black package. Rushing back, he tugged the unconscious boy's cap off and quickly unraveled the dark piece of cloth before tying the thing around his kouhai's head. It was a few minutes before the boy stirred.

"Hot day today huh?" The raven haired boy leaned appreciatively into the cool fingers running through his sweaty hair.

"Senpai, what happened?" a muffled voice inquired from beneath the black velvet scarf. "Aah ittai……"

"Hoi hoi, don't talk for a while, it'll only make it worse." Eiji scolded him gently. "Did you get some shut eye in any of your classes today?"

The boy shook his head. "Well, then there you go. That's why you're in such horrible shape. You've exposed your eyes to direct sunlight for too long. Ochibi you really should be more careful. You scared me back there."

"But……"Eiji stopped stroking his hair. To his chagrin, Ryoma did miss his senpai's petting.

"What did I say about talking?" Hearing no more from the younger boy he began running his fingers through the black locks again. "This is your first year spending more than two hours outside on the summer solstice, isn't it? Without resting your eyes during school? Mataku and we had morning practice today too."

Suddenly black letters started appearing in front of his face. Eiji laughed softly.

Then how did you stand the summer solstice, ne Eiji senpai?

"Nya so you found a way around my little rule, stubborn kitten." He paused for a little to remove the now rather warm cloth with a new cooler piece. "My eyes aren't as sensitive as yours, so I don't suffer as much. And besides, I slept all the way through math class. Now come on, I'll let the others in now, kay?"

A nod and that was all Eiji needed. "Just go back to sleep. I'll handle them for you."

Obviously his doubles partner was the first one in followed by Momo and Kaidou (as surprising as that was) then Taka-san with Fuji, Inui and Ryuuzaki-sensei bringing up the rear.

"Eiji what's going on here?" and in a second he was bombarded by questions. Oh the things he'd do for his Ochibi. He used the excuse he always did.

"Nya Oishi!! It was too bright!" Ryoma marveled how his senpai could go from soft spoken 'nice' mode to five-year-old-loudmouth-little-brat mode in less than two seconds. "You can't blame him! I was getting a headache too."

"How does it being bright have anything to do with headaches?" Momo asked. Silently, the red-haired boy cursed his friend. Luckily Inui came to his rescue (and didn't even know it).

"By analyzing his style of play, I've reached the conclusion that Eiji's eyes are better than anyone else's." He read from his notebook. "Therefore there is a 40.8 chance that they are much more sensitive to light. Since Echizen's eyes are at least as sensitive it would be relatively easy for the both of them to get severe headaches from being out in this heat."

That shut Momo up, but it had a bad effect on Oishi who promptly paled.

"EIJI! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Oh great, another one of his famous panic episodes. As if once a day wasn't enough. "Oh dear, are you alright? Is Echizen-kun alright? Do you need to see a doctor?"

"Nya OISHI! We're fine now." For once it was the acrobat who calmed his hyperventilating partner down. "But I think I should take Ochibi home for today. Can I use your phone? I forgot mine this morning."

"Ne senpai." Stupid Momo, well, at least he waited until the call was over. "How come Echizen fainted but you didn't?"

"He hasn't shut his eyes all day, Momo." He tried to be patient. Unfortunately, this did not come very easily for the acrobat. "I slept all through last period."

"And that's supposed to be a good thing? And Echizen sleeps at least as much as you do if not more." Eiji was getting frustrated now. AND HE HAD BEEN TELLING THE TRUTH TOO!

Luckily Inui decided to come up with a real plausible answer. "Echizen is younger and therefore much more susceptible to overexertion.

By the time Eiji managed to shake off all the other regulars, his ride had arrived. It actually wasn't too much of a hassle to carry Ryoma to the car. He was very light. Maybe, much too light. However, instead of taking Ryoma home like he promised the others, he decided to go to his house, and maybe rescue a few of his fellow victims along the way.

Muromachi Touji breathed a sigh of relief as Minami FINALLY gave up and announced the practice for Yamabuki Jr. High officially over. For a second, he shielded his stressed out eyes with his hand. Sunglasses certainly helped, but that didn't mean that there was significantly more light filtering through than he would have liked. It really was too hot to be out today. Dear god he did not want to be in his vice-captain's shoes right now. Poor Kiyosumi, that must have been torture. Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Turning around, he found the smiling face of his dear fukubuchou Sengoku Kiyosumi. Before Muromachi could ask what the senile fool could possibly be smiling about a slender finger pointed in the direction of the parking lot where a very familiar sleek black Mercedes had just pulled over. "Oh, I see, looks like we got a free ride today, huh?"

With a loud "COME ON!" from his fukubuchou, Muromachi found himself nearly levitating towards said car. He couldn't help feeling that maybe buying Sengoku Gatorade for lunch had been a bad idea.

Eiji too seemed pleased as two green blurs squeezed themselves into the back seat of his car. They'll never change.

"Dear god Eiji I can't thank you enough for coming." Lucky Sengoku wasted no time in making himself comfortable. "I swear I was going to die before practice was over."

"Nya me too. I actually left early, my eyes hurt so bad!" Then he gestured at the curled up bundled of red black white and blue on one of the plush seats. "Ochibi's actually over loaded and made him collapse during a match."

"Really? How is he? Did you get him into shade in time?", Muromachi immediately leaned over to check on the sleeping twelve-year-old. "Mah, I really can't understand why you won't just get glasses like me. Wouldn't it be a lot easier that way?"

But then Sengoku reached out and picked them off his teammates face.

"And have your tan lines, Touji?" He indicated his friend's face. To his credit the other boy did look like a raccoon in reverse. "I'd rather not."

"Kiyo! Give those back!" He made a furious swipe for them. However Kiyosumi managed to hold the precious tinted glass and frame out of his reach. Curse his taller figure. Just when he almost reached them the redheaded idiot decided to pass it along to the other one. Eiji was in the front seat so there was no way he could have wrestled them back. "Guys come on."

"No way! You look so cute that way Nya!" But the giggling and teasing stopped as they heard a rustling coming from the car's youngest occupant. For a split second their various colored eyes turned gold as they watched the boy carefully.

"Dammit you two are way too loud." The darker boy complained as he reached out and softly smoothed Ryoma's bangs out of his eyes. His eyes shifting back to their normal violet and a certain gentleness stole its way onto his face. Soon it infected the other two boys as well and they fell into a companionable silence.

In his head, Eiji started to muse. Before, none of the three would give it a second thought if they were bothering someone, but ever since the little one joined their little group, well things had changed. For one thing, they had gotten significantly quieter less likely to cause absurd disturbances at strange hours. Then there was the arrogance factor that no longer showed up so clearly anymore (they had a kouhai now after all and for all intents and purposes, the brat was cocky enough). But all that was weak compared to the real deal.

With a glance back at his friends, he knew they were all thinking the same thing.

He had become a part of them. Before they were really just three individual units in the same place at the same time. They assisted each other when they felt like it and ignored one another when they didn't. But ever since they met……

**Flashback**

"**Hoi." Kikumaru grinned down at Muromachi from his position on the roof. Too bad the other couldn't jump up here due to his injured foot, really. Sengoku was dancing around chanting to his own bizarre rhythm.**

"**Get your ass down here and fight me like the cat you're suppose to be." The dark one growled.**

"**Why don't you come up here then Muromachi?" He sneered back**

"**FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT."**

**But suddenly they heard approaching footsteps, and like the true cats they are, the three slipped quietly into the shadows. Suddenly, there was a small boy thrown into the alleyway (their alley way, Eiji recalled with a frown) by one of the neighborhood gangs.**

"**What are you doing?" He stood up and brushed the dirt from his jacket. The boy looked very calm, but he was slightly shivering and his knuckles were clenched so hard they were practically white.**

"**Taking our revenge kid." The gang members approached. One punched him. "You'll soon learn that nobody makes fun of us and gets away with it." **

"**I recall you being the one to challenge me to a tennis match. And you never did give me that 5,000 yen" Kikumaru was trying to telepathically scream at this idiot to shut-up.**

"**Shut up brat!" He was punched in the gut so hard he flew back and slammed into an alley way. Eiji was debating on whether or not to help when a black blur tackled down the nearest gangster and left three bloody claw marks across his face. That was all the persuasion Eiji needed and he too attacked.**

**(Time skip)**

"**Nya," Eiji woke up to a pounding head and protesting ankle. "What happened?"**

"**Where are we?" There was a flaming orange kitten trying to test his weight on what was obviously a twisted knee. "Ittai! Kikumaru, you're up, finally."**

"**Where's Muromachi?" Eiji reached up and absently scratched behind his right ear. An orange paw pointed to a spot some few feet away where the black cat was still sprawled out unconscious. He was bandaged up and his previously leg was now in a splint. "That idiot. I swear he's going to get himself killed one of these days.**

"**Oh, come on Kikumaru, you know him. Mr. Hero-man can't stand by when there's a kitten in trouble, human or not." He continued licking his paw. "I'm itchy."**

**Eiji reexamined Sengoku and himself a second time and realized that they too were in bandages. He also noticed that they were in cat beds (you know those basket things they sell for pets to sleep in).**

'_creek'_

**Both kittens feigned sleep again as the door to the room opened. Their eyes widened as the boy from the previous night entered balancing three bowls in his hands. **

"**Still sleeping huh?" He calmly walked to his window and drew the curtains close. "But sadly you still need to eat."**

**He prodded the healthiest looking one awake and took the cat into his arms. Sengoku forgot he was supposed to be asleep and protested heavily. At least, until the eye dropper full of warm sweet milk was emptied into his mouth. Eiji too gave himself away by chortling merrily. Sengoku would always be Sengoku. **(Of course since this is his flash back Eiji would neglect to mention Sengoku's very clear memories of Eiji himself purring delightfully when it was his turn at the sweet milk and honey.)

"**So not as sleepy as I'd thought, huh?" If they were human they would have both pouted. But alas, cats don't really do that. Although they each did let out an indignant 'Nya"** (this is what a Japanese cat is supposed to say as opposed to meow). **"Is he actually knocked out?"**

**Sengoku who had finished his milk nodded. "Muromachi's not in such good shape. He was hurt even before last night."**

**Then he remembered that normal cats don't talk...damn.**

"**I knew there was something not right with you" The freshman smirked. "Hajimemashite. Echizen Ryoma."**

**End Flashback**

They had ended up staying at Ochibi's house for three days. To recover. Good thing it was summer vacation at the time. It had been almost a breath of fresh air staying with Ryoma who treated them better than he treated his own father (although they later learned that this wasn't saying particularly much…...but it was still funny as hell). He played with them, fed them, replaced their bandages, and introduced them to his beloved Karupin. In fact, it felt so nice that about a week after they left his place, well, let's just say there was too much temptation for them to stay away.

The fact that they found out Ryoma played a mean game of tennis (and then attended Seigaku of all places) did nothing to keep them at arms length.

"Oi Eiji." He snapped out of his reverie to find that he was already home and dear Kiyo-kun was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Ah gomen, gomen." He climbed out of the vehicle and bade his driver a good day. Oh yeah. He was loaded. Not quite as rich as Atobe, but then again, few families had the capacity to own half of Japan.

Touji had already taken the sleeping boy in and set the boy in his room. He was now sitting in a chair pulled up near the bed just watching the boy. Yes, though Eiji doted on him as if he was a baby and Kiyosumi was almost the perverted big brother nobody likes to talk about, Touji still felt that Ryoma was primarily his, his precious little kitten.

After all, it was he who took action first out of the three. It was he who had first spoken to Ryoma (before he fell unconscious, which is why Ryoma was fully aware of their situation). And it was he who primarily looked after the poor boy (though Eiji certainly had no right comparing him to that human from Seigaku, He did NOT have a mother hen complex!). Besides, there had to be somebody to bail those fools out of trouble.

In the dark, Ryoma was just as wild as his two partners in crime. The boy felt safe in the darkness, he knew, and the darkness even went out of its way to protect him somewhat. However, darkness is only the absence of light, and by itself can only do so much (in terms of defense anyway. Offense and pranking however, well, that was a different story). Really who could blame him for being worried? It's not as if either of the two flashy idiots had an ounce of responsibility in their veins, opting instead to pull off ridiculous stunts that even left Touji (who was use to them by now) smacking his head against a convenient wall.

'_Dear god Ryoma, look how much you've changed me._' He thought silently.

After all, they were attached, and it was all this chibi's fault. Half a year ago, he wouldn't have given a damn. The whole world could go and die for all he cared, as long as they left enough food for him. How did six months make him worry about some snarky brat's exhausted eyes?

Touji stood up and left the room. He wanted to get some shut-eye too before the real fun began.

It had been four hours since their ochibi fell victim to slumber. The boy's golden eyes creaked open to the gentle orange skies of a magnificent sunset just seconds before it totally disappeared. Smiling at the crimson yet darkening skies he made his way to the mini fridge Kikumaru senpai had installed into his room (why he didn't know), and poured himself a glass of ice water. They should be coming for him soon.

"Ne Ochibi!" And he was tackled by two hyperactive red headed bullets going at what felt like 2000 kilometers per hour. "Wanna go early? I mean you are already up, nya."

"Eiji, Kiyo." Touji frowned. "I don't want you playing with his powers when was dead tired a few hours ago. If anything, we should head out later tonight. At least then there's less of a chance we'll be spotted if something happens."

"Come on Tou-chan!" Oh great their stupid eyes, must resist the goddamn cuteness. Curse them. It was for Ryoma, just keep thinking that, Touji. Its for Ryoma. "When does anything ever happen?"

"Nee Touji-senpai, I don't really mind." Ryoma smiled. He was the deciding factor. "We'll be okay. I'm much better now, anyway."

The heavy sigh was taken as a sign of surrender and the two red heads, jumped and shouted for joy. Ryoma just smiled and began to banish the light from his body and letting darkness wrap around them.

There were few things he wouldn't do for his surrogate family, his Neko-Musoko.

As they disappeared from sight, they all turned and smiled at their ochibi, their little brother, their Hell Bringer.

_**HELLBRINGERHELLBRINGERHELLBRINGERHELLBRINGERHELLBRINGERHELLBRINGER**_

In case I confused anybody, well, Ryoma basically has the inverse of the powers that Atobe has but it manifested in a different aspect. Keigo's abilities manifested by calling light to him so he's used to it (hence no headaches) Ryoma's manifested by surrounding him in darkness (and I'll go much more into this later, but he can also turn invisible like what Atobe did in chapter 3). However since darkness is only the absence of light so in theory they can do a lot of the same things (like turn invisible).

I also just want to make it perfectly clear that these guys know nothing whatsoever about Atobe and gang.


	5. Wrong impressions

Minna-chan! I am glad to say that I have completed yet another chapter (this time it has been betaed? and perfected, thanks to Mei-chan/Akamatsu-san.)

Oh, and since a question has been raised I'll explain.

The reason that I smushed Sengoku, Kikumaru, and muromachi together is because, well, the first two allegedly have superior eyesight, characteristic of cats (Eiji's like half cat anyway). Muromachi (if you don't know he's the Yamabuki dude with sunglasses) was thrown in becuase I have never seen him without his infamous shades sunshine or no. This is just my way to explain it (besides, I don't think he gets enough love).

Discalimer: I don't own anything except the powers the plot and some of the setting I suppose. Heck, I don't even own the bubblegum (I can't seem to find gum in green apple flavor.)

**Hajimari: Chigau Shokan**

Ryoma let out a sigh of contentment as he leapt from roof top to roof top in the middle of a triangle of large demon cats. Normal people would be frightened and questioning their sanity possibly calculating a means of escape. And then of course there is the little fact that normal people don't usually know how to haphazardly leap across roof tops, especially while they're trying to keep up with tiger sized felines.

But why should he care?

He wasn't normal.

Using the side of one of said buildings he twisted his body in a perfect mid-air somersault. And it only put him a couple steps behind.

Still he frowned.

Ryoma was fully aware that none of them were going at full speed. It irked him that he still wasn't fast enough despite the months he spent wandering the nights like this.

But he guessed it was acceptable. In any case it was still improvement from how he was previously.

He sped up a bit as the darkness closed in on them with as much familiarity as a mother would embrace her child. Gradually he lifted their cover and left their safety to the cloak of night.

Ah night time, it always brought out his animalistic side. He had learned so much from it, even more than his own parents or any school teacher could ever show him. And besides, it delivered him to the best friends a twelve year old misfit could ask for.

Beneath them, the shadowed alleys hid all except a pair of glowing eyes full of mischief.

Ryoma had no idea what happened. One minute he was happily running alongside his friends. The next there was nothing, nothing but excruciating pain. He couldn't see and could hardly breathe. Everything around him was just too damn bright. It felt like he would die, and honestly, death didn't seem like such a bad option if it would stop the pain. And yes, the pain, there were gashes across his body that he could only feel and an evil laugh coming from seemingly everywhere echoing in his head until he finally fell unconscious.

Touji looked up from his work as a soft groan escaped Ryoma's lips. Good, he was regaining consciousness. However the groan soon turned to a painful whimper. Gently he moved to nuzzle the boy hoping to offer some comfort. Even when Ryoma's fingers tangled in his fur and the nails dug into his skin, he did not complain or move away, anything for his precious kitten.

"It's alright kitten," he purred. Ryoma only gave a nod as he winced again from the pain.

He did not move as Touji's rough but gentle tongue started working its magic on the cuts adorning his face. Kiyosumi had already healed one of his arms, and Eiji was working on the large gash across his abdomen. He comforted himself with the thought that they would soon be gone. In a few hours there would be nothing left, not even scars.

"Touji," they were startled by the usually happy-go-lucky orange cat demon's uncharacteristically agitated voice. "The tissues aren't reacting normally. I've managed to stop the bleeding but these will scar."

"I don't care, as long as he's stabilized." Eiji frowned. But it was strange. Normally the regenerative properties of their saliva were able to prevent any scarring.

"Look more closely, Kikumaru." Eiji was taken aback. It's been months since any of them referred to each other by family titles. However he complied with the other's request……and gasped.

The scars all ran together to form letters, words written not in any human language, but the message was still clear.

_Thy blood shall spill to maketh way for past glory._

Eyes wide and worried, they lifted the boy onto Kiyosumi, by far the strongest of the three, and stole off into the night at full speed. Their bodies blurred into their surroundings. Each one was praying that they would be able to protect their surrogate brother from the clutches of death.

In the back street near the alley a pair of lavender eyes widened and a pair of emerald green ones narrowed. The red head's shaky voice was the one that spoke up first.

"Akaya, please don't tell me we just saw what I thought we just saw." The other boy avoided his gaze. Marui's once desperate eyes hardened.

"I'm sorry" the younger boy whispered.

"Don't be." Akaya bit his lip as his senpai sighed. "Finally, it has begun. Come on, we'd better get a move on."

"Usu." And they too melted into the shadows.

Muromachi Touji had been born alone, with nothing except his mother's dying body by his side. She had been able to last long enough to provide him with milk sufficient fro a week, but after that he was on his own. So naturally, it was he who led the pride outside of the city and deep, deep into the countryside. They didn't stop until they reached a good sized but out-of-the-way cottage that looked more or less abandoned.

The other two frowned at the dilapidated hut. "Tou-chan, are you sure we're at the right place?"

Touji simply smiled and opened the door. "Why don't you head in and see for yourself?"

Have you ever heard the story of the Hunchback of Notre Dame?

It goes like this. There once was an orphan abandoned by his family because of his deformed face. Despite that, he was able to grow up into a righteous, moral conscious person.

Well, a house can't really be righteous or morally conscious, but despite the exterior, it was a pretty decent place. It was a traditional sort of house, you know with a raised wooden floor. The rooms were carpeted with tatami mats and there was even a fire pit in the middle of the floor.

Eiji and Kiyosumi couldn't help but stare until Touji wrestled Ryoma from them and settled him into a futon in one of the rooms. Then he smacked them as painfully as he could while still attempting to maintain a reasonable silence. Honestly, was it that surprising? It wasn't even as nice as Kiyosumi's house, much less Eiji's. Touji was really starting to wonder if they were trying his patience on purpose.

"What the hell? You never told us you had a place of your own!" He sighed. Well, at least they were making an effort to be quiet.

"I won the lottery a couple years back." He kneaded his temples. "Fixed up the inside."

"But they don't let teenagers pick up lottery money." Oh great, now they were confused. This was too troublesome.

"Teenagers don't get to pick up the lottery." They repeated their protest. Touji was thinking fondly of the duct tape he kept in the kitchen. It would have come in handy.

"No, but they do let 65 year old well fare cases pick them up." He clamped his hands on their mouths to stifle the shouts of 'WHAT!' "We're demons you idiots. Did you forget?"

They averted their eyes making Touji feel bad. Goddamn, it was like taking cat nip away from kittens. "It's alright. I was just agitated. You guys staying here tonight? If you are then there'll be four of us in the same room. I only have one bedroom and one futon. Never thought I'd have company."

Nodding, they followed their friend and curled up around Ryoma. As their eyes closed, the very first rays of sunlight peeked through the wooden shutters.

Miles away a boy with hair the color of fresh blood shrugs into his school uniform. For once he was not blowing bubbles, but still proceeded to mutilate his green wad of gum, a sure sign of his uneasiness.

"_Life is only going to get harder from now on." _He thought grimacing. "Like it wasn't hard enough already."

"BUNTA!" he was smacked out of his thoughts by the loudest screech in the world.

"Na-nani?" Timidly he poked his head down stairs…….to come face to face with various items popping into and out of sight around his clearly very angry sister.

"I don't know what you problem is and personally, I don't give a damn." She growled. "JUST PUT EVERYTHING BACK!"

"Ha-hai." He flicked both wrists and the things stopped moving. With several waves of his arms, he sent them back to their original places.

The girl sighed as she handed her baby brother his lunch. "Honestly, you need to learn to control your temper. Now get outta here before you're late."

As soon as he caught sight of the clock on the kitchen wall, Marui literally disappeared. It was almost natural for him now really.

He was a tensai after all.

And not just any tensai either.

He was Marui Bunta, the Dimension Breaker.


	6. Poor Marui's Gum!

Disclaimer: well, yeah, you know the drill

OMG YAY! it's my 1st all-Rikkai chapter!!

**Hajimari: Marui no Gaamu wo Awarende**

Kirihara Akaya always fancied himself as special, and really he was quite justified. His type was very rare nowadays. So you can imagine that he was hit hard by the realization that he was common, ordinary, everyday, run-of-the-mill brat. It took a meeting with Marui Bunta to show him that he was simply another face in the crowd. Sure, it was a very distinguished, mischievous, devilishly handsome, demonic face, but definitely not one-of-a-kind.

No, that description was reserved for his red headed senpai (though Akaya was technically far older than Marui was)……and maybe Mura-buchou (who manages to be much more frightening than Sanada-fukubuchou even while smiling).

Marui, now he was something special. Akaya liked to think that what drew him to this strange person can be found in three possible reasons.

Firstly the boy was human (HUMAN! As in sickeningly vulnerable paranoid arrogant hypocritical idiots who are even more helpless than NEWBORNS!), but he was tough and slippery. He could defend himself against those like Akaya if the need arises.

Secondly, he was easy going and careless, a combination of traits that would have killed him if it weren't for his bipolar personality. That's right, Marui is bi-polar, as in happy-go-lucky arrogant tensai one minute, and hardened world weary prick with the emotional capacity of a mirror the next.

Finally, he was very well aware of the mythical creatures that mingle with humans in this world as well as fully aware of what lay beyond this reality. And yet, Niou's stupid petenshii-ing still manages to freak him out. Honestly, Akaya has never in all his life met a more controversial person (except maybe Mura-buchou and that closed-eyed sadist from Seigaku).

And then there were his powers.

There were few people (this includes the non-human population as well) who could transcend space, fewer who tear holes in the fabric of reality and safely pass through. Before Marui, Akaya had only known one person who could slip from one dimension to the next.

……Himself.

In a way it scared him. He, who was considered abnormal even in the demon community, was intimidated by this teleporting idiot.

And speaking of the devil……

"OW! AKAYA!!" the red head whined at his kouhai, whom he had just smacked into. "That hurted _(English)_."

"It's not my fault you don't watch where you're going, Marui-senpai!" scratch intimidated, now he's just annoyed. "And what did you just say!?"

Marui smirked as he snatched the opportunity to tease his friend. "Oh, you wouldn't want to know."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Trust me." He ran ahead.

"Hey wait a minute, MAAAAAARUUUUUUIIIIII-SEEEEEENPAAAAAAIIIIII!!"

And they bickered all the way to school.

Marui inwardly smiled as he argued with his kouhai. He never got tired of spending time with the boy (not, of course that he would ever tell that to anyone). Akaya was just too much fun to tease, and too predictable. Besides, he was the only one who knew about Marui's secret (outside of the family of course), and had promised to never tell.

He ruffled Akaya's hair as he made his way to the 3rd years' building.

And now it was time to sleep (and play with his gum once he woke up).

Akaya was taking out all of the days frustrations on the innocent little lime green ball that was starting to become slightly distorted (yes, he was THAT angry).

No, it wasn't because stupid Marui-senpai smacked into him this morning (he did that EVERY morning). As a matter of fact, the seaweed haired boy didn't mind his senpai at all. In his mind, he unconsciously counted all the good things about the red-head.

He certainly wasn't as bad as Niou-senpai (Akaya often wondered where the petenshi misplaced his brain. It was SO obvious that Sanada was some kind of alien. No one on Earth could be THAT quiet for THAT long!).

He wasn't as weird as Yagyuu-senpai (how could anyone imitate _NIOU-SENPAI_ and be _NORMAL?_ Marui was weird though_)._

He didn't tail him everywhere like Jackal-senpai (he did NOT need a baby sitter NO MATTER WHAT NIOU-SENPAI SAID!).

As Akaya was obviously too occupied with his mental Niou-senpai-is-such-a-crazy-jerk-rant (hey, be glad it's not the fukubuchou-is-an-evil-alien-attempting-to-take-over-the-world-with-inhumane-bitch-slaps-rant.) he didn't notice something creeping up behind him. Suddenly everything around him was flooded with blinding white light.

Marui was on the edge today, Yukimura noticed. True, it was their last practice before their match against Midoriyama (in the manga they replace Jousei Shounan) on Sunday, but it was a half-assed, small-fry school, not enough to put an over-confident tensai like Marui into an uneasy mood.

His observations were only strengthened by Marui's crazy smash against Renji. It had been almost hard enough to knock the racket out of his hands and nearly as fast as Akaya's knuckle serve. That worried the blue haired captain slightly.

Marui was not often one to bring power into a tennis match, but here he was abusing the ball.

Marui wouldn't use a smash if he could help it, but he had smashed four times in this _practice_ match.

Marui wouldn't refrain from using any of those special volleys he was so insanely proud of, but he hasn't used one yet.

Marui, wouldn't dream of playing aggressively (almost like Akaya), but today his shots were hard enough to leave scuff marks on the court.

_MARUI BUNTA __**LOVED**__ bubble gum, but he hadn't blown A SINGLE BUBBLE__** SINCE HIS GAME STARTED**__!_

Now you see why Yukimura was slightly confused and slightly irritated. Marui's behavior was putting everyone on the edge because no one really knew whether or not the red-head would blow up. He couldn't very well punish Marui for the distraction. The boy was only doing what he was told to do (albeit in a completely different way). In fact, his playing was better than it usually was (at practices anyway). There was just no plausible reason to assign the red-head 50 laps (though he really wanted to).

"Jackal," Yukimura called over their defense specialist and Marui's doubles partner. "You know him better than I do. What's the problem?"

"All, I can say is that he's worried." Jackal sighed. "Which is ridiculous; he was fine just this morning. He didn't get like this until practice."

"Maybe, it's a home issue?" Yagyuu (who had overheard) suggested.

"Can't be." The petenshi shook his head (because where would Yagyuu be without Niou?). "I managed to bribe him into helping me drive our biology teacher insane in 5th period. Normally that only works when he's in a good mood."

Thinking a little more, Yagyuu asked. "Do you think it could be connected with Akaya's absence?"

Yukimura certainly did not miss the strange flash in Niou's eyes, and neither did Sanada; though it was soon replaced by a mock exasperated look. "The bratling? How?"

"If you think about it, Masaharu, they do spend quite a bit of time together." Niou bit back a scowl. As if he didn't know that already. Layering on a façade of nonchalance, he simply shrugged and headed to wards the club room after muttering how the bratling probably landed himself in detention. Honestly, he just didn't want to hear the input of Yanagi (who had just beaten Marui, but just barely) and practice was just about over anyway. Rikkai's three monsters (or two if Yanagi doesn't count) looked at him with a small measure of pity.

Niou was a layer of masks. That was just how he was. Not to say that, that was _all_ he was, but like steel to silk, his masks were much stronger than he was and acted as his defensive wall. And yet, one of the cherished qualities of silk is that they can hold a lot before giving away. In the same way Niou was capable of containing a lot of different emotions before he gave away.

They had yet to see their petenshi break.

They never want to.

The truth of the matter was Niou was more worried than anybody. He was rather fond of the brat dammit! And neither did he like seeing Marui freaking out.

Yes, you heard right _Marui _(the arrogant little arse) was freaking out in a big way. Niou had been friends with Marui long before Jackal even met the boy, so he could tell (take that Jackal!). He hadn't seen Marui this shaken up since he lost his youngest sister in the park three years ago.

And then there was Akaya. Their relationship was a strange one. It was hatred at first sight for the both of them (they smacked into each other on the first day of school). It didn't get any better in the following week. In fact, after a month, Niou found himself nose to nose glaring at the brat for dominating all his time with his best friend since elementary school. The brat was just so _clingy_. If it wasn't Marui he was latched onto, it was Yukimura who had taken a liking to the little intruder. As time went on, he found himself getting used to the brat as he slowly got over his playground crush for the effeminate tensai. By then Niou had found Yagyuu to divert his attentions to and actually started to like the brat after Marui brought him along on a couple of their…ahem…excursions (to torture various people who will remain unspecified). He was alright.

Niou found himself taking the long way home, wandering through the neighborhood park.

When Yagyuu left him behind (it was an unspoken but mutual agreement. The gentleman did not need him anymore) that he began to once again be annoyed at the little devil. This time however, it wasn't about being Marui's friend. This time in fact it was just an unknown illogical force that made him detest the brat. God, the boy was so aggravating.

He just had to make Niou fall in love with him.

Marui too did not go home right after practice. No he went on a frantic search for his demonic friend (not Niou). Last night's encounter still fresh in his head.

They were being hunted, plain and simple. It always happened that way in movies, and Marui wasn't a fool enough to believe otherwise. Humans were scared of anomalies. Humans attempted to eradicate whatever they were scared of. Just look at all the wars that had already happened. If they couldn't spare fellow human beings, how would a_ youkai_ like Kirihara fair?

In his head, it was so obvious what had happened.

Someone had found out that Akaya was a demon.

Someone had kidnapped Akaya.

_Someone might kill Akaya._

Marui wasn't entirely sure what led him into the park, but suddenly he found himself stumbling over a tree root (damn he thought he cured himself of things like that when he took up tennis). His eyes widened.

Something has run away, the escape was almost completely silent, and a lesser being wouldn't have recognized it, but he did. In his paranoid state, nothing could have escaped the tensai.

Quickly he stood up and ran.

The person who had just escaped Marui was cursing under his breath. He wasn't sure just what exactly possessed him to run from the tensai. Cradling his precious bundle against his chest he began to slow down, it wouldn't be a good idea to jostle it.

"GOD DAMN IT, YOU GET BACK HERE **NIOU MASAHARU!**" A panting Marui can into view leaning against a tree. "Why the hell were you running from me?"

Turning his body so he obscured whatever he had wrapped inside his school jacket from view. Hearing a small crooning, he looked up.

On pure will alone, Marui dashed in front of Niou and parted the jacket before the silver haired boy could react. His eyes widened slightly but then softened.

"You haven't changed after all, ne?" he petted the little thing in Niou's arms. "Come on, my house is closer, we'll treat him there."

"How do you know it's a he?"

"I'm a tensai remember?"

**DEMONKIDDEMONKIDDEMONKIDDEMONKIDDEMONKID**

Okay, let me try to clear things up.

Niou was Marui's chicldhood friend. Niou _liked_ Marui and _hated_ Kirihara for taking up Marui's time which should have been reserved for Niou. Then he found Yagyuu and ceased hating Akaya so everything was alright with the world. But Yagyuu left him (in their 1st match against Seigaku Niou said somehtign about Yagyuu not needing him anymore and so I played on that) so he was back to hanging with the other two. Now he's fallen for Akaya.

Sorry to you Petenshi-fans out there for making Niou so OCC, but yeah in my story, he's a softie at heart. And Marui's the only one who knows.


	7. Weaver of shadows

Disclaimer, you know the drill yadda yadda yadda

Disclaimer, you know the drill yadda yadda yadda

**Hajimari: Kage no Shokkou**

Green eyes opened up to bleary smudges of color (damn light) and the familiar sting of alcohol. Involuntarily, he squeaked as a cotton ball soaked with the stuff was dabbed onto a huge gash in his stomach.

"So you're awake," Niou-senpai's smooth voice whispered……wait, NIOU-SENPAI!

What the hell is wrong with this picture?

Marui smiled softly at his silver haired friend fussing over the little bundle of fur he had found.

Now this was the Niou he used to know, the boy who cooed over any little thing that had so much as a scratch on it. Really, he could be a vet someday.

Marui turned back to his task of picking out bandages, finally settling on a roll that looked about the right size for a baby bat. Niou meanwhile tried to get it to stay still so as to not reopen its wounds.

That night, Akaya laid on a small pillow under a cotton T-shirt that was far too small for its owner to wear any more. Though he was still in pain, it had subsided somewhat. Turning over (damn that hurt) he looked into a pair of lavender eyes.

"Marui-senpai," he said breathily and cuddled closer to the warm hand. "I'm scared."

"What's wrong Akaya?" Seeing the desperate look in those green eyes almost broke Marui's heart. It wasn't often one saw someone as strong as Kirihara this terrified. It was even worse than his match with Fuji.

"I'm sorry." He nuzzled the palm of the red-head's hands in apology. "I couldn't do anything. Everything was just so bright! I was helpless. I could even turn berserker. Gods, it was so pathetic. If I hadn't been found…"

So that was why. Marui wondered how he could've been hurt so badly. Akaya was after all a master of escaping sticky situations even without his powers (it was one of the qualities Niou valued in the kid since it helped so much with their pranking). But sadly, he was still a baby. And a shade demon blasted with light? No wonder he couldn't do anything.

Then again, Akaya wasn't a normal demon. He was one of those rare ones, a berserker. Why did that not kick in? It wasn't linked to shadows like the rest of the boy's abilities. True, Marui had only seen the berserker form once, but as far as he was concerned, it kicked ass. He just had a feeling that had the berserker been there……

But then, how powerful was this enemy, if it could over ride Akaya's berserker, the very thing that made even full grown demons fearful of the little guy?

"Hush now." Beating those thoughts out of his mind he focused all his attention on comforting Akaya as two large glistening tears slid out of those wide green eyes. "You're still a baby. You can't beat yourself up too badly."

"You know, I'm almost thirty." At least the boy stopped crying. Marui would've sighed in relief if he had the heart to disrupt the moment.

"I know, but ten of those years you were helpless and had people looking after you, the next fifteen you spent as a human being, trying to hide away until you were strong enough to survive any attacks from hostile demons. You've actually only used two years to train yourself on the offensive front."

"I was training before that too."

"But your body didn't hold up." He contradicted softly. "It shouldn't have been able to, and you shouldn't push it. It took me four years to get where I am now, and I'm a tensai. Just go to sleep kay?"

"Usu." Marui smiled and he too got under the covers. "Ne Marui senpai?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is Niou senpai only nice when nobody else is around?"

"That's just how he is Akaya, our Mekashushi no Petenshi." Marui smiled as he closed his eyes. "Niou Masaharu."

Akaya spent five minutes frowning at the ceiling. It still bothered him.

"Are you sure that wasn't an impostor?"

The only thing that replied was Marui's very poorly stifled laughter.

Yukimura nodded as Marui recited Akaya's alibi at morning practice. There was a large frown on his face (gasp!).

"Yukimura, is something the matter?" The blue haired boy turned to his fukubuchou's stony face (sorry girls he only comes in two versions, stony and mad).

"Akaya was bullied yesterday." There was a dangerous glint to his usually nice blue eyes. "Someone had the gall to beat up Rikkai's baby, and quite badly too if Marui wasn't exaggerating. His parents aren't home so he's staying with our resident tensai for the moment."

The entire tennis club shivered due to the very sudden plummet in the surrounding temperature. Several could swear they saw snow falling on their buchou and his vice. But that can't be possible. IT WAS SUMMER DAMN IT!

One person frowned, but he didn't seem quite as shocked as the others. I wonder if he's a demon or like me.

Marui shook his head slightly and went off over to Jackal to see if he could con his doubles partner into buying him a piece of cake. He needed cheering up, and that usually did the job.

"Bunta." Marui looked over at his friend and deskmate. Because of his stupid English teacher he hadn't been able to see Niou all day. He was beginning to regret playing the 'good boy' and not skipping class today. It wasn't as if he didn't know the material.

The red-head bit his lip. Niou didn't often use his first name. The last time had been when Yagyuu left him. Hesitantly, he replied. "What's wrong Masaharu?"

"Did you see who it was?" His voice was soft and gentle but his eyes took the cold calculating sharpness that was heavy with anger. Marui flinched just slightly. He knew what the gaze meant, and he knew that if Niou finds out Marui was withholding information, there'd be hell to pay for later. However he wasn't about to get the spiky haired boy mixed into this crap. "The perpetrators, the ones that attacked Akaya, do you know who they are?"

"Gomen, all I know is that there were blades involved, really sharp ones." Niou began cracking his knuckles, a nervous habit he picked up when they were little. Marui warned him that it was going to give him arthritis one day, but when he was edgy, he absently cracked them again.

Niou's teeth were grinding on themselves and he was shaking in anger. Blades? BLADES?! IF HE EVER FOUND THE CULPRIT THEY'D BETTER HOPE HELL GIVES THEM MERCY, BECAUSE HE CERTAINLY WON'T!

That was until a small hand slipped into his and squeezed just hard enough to get his attention. Niou finally turned his eyes to his best friend, however he sighed and looked away, though he didn't let go of Marui's hand.

Good old Marui, always wanting to keep him out of too much trouble. Those large eyes normally could get him to do anything, but this time……

Marui gave one last squeeze before looking back down at his desk, still not letting go of the hand. He knew it was no use. They both knew. It was too late for Niou to promise anything. But a guy could wish right? "Akaya's staying with me for the moment, since nobody's home at his place. You can drop by if you want."

"Thanks Bunta." The Petenshi's shaking smile did very little to ease Marui's troubled, mind, but it was the thought that counted, right? "So how's the little guy we found yesterday?"

"You found," the red-head corrected relieved for the change of subject. "And he's doing relatively fine, I think. Good thing the cuts were pretty shallow. I'll let him go soon if he doesn't bust out himself."

"That's good to hear." Niou's face relaxed a bit and they both dropped the conversation……and just in time too.

"NIOU MASAHARU!" their harpy-like English teacher grinned smugly down at the two.

She wasn't actually daring to try and humiliate Rikkai's number one prankster right?

"Please read for us your notes on the month's unit on the human body and all its systems." Wow, she actually dared.

Oh well, her funeral.

The silver haired boy returned her gaze steadily and pasted his usual I'm-too-smexy-to-be-associated-with-you-in-any-way smile. Then without skipping a beat, he slipped out of his chair, snagged his notebook and began reading. Within a matter of seconds, most of the class was either giggling uncontrollably, competing viciously with Marui's hair, or passed out with nose bleeds. The symptoms only seem to get worse as the Petenshi continued to read aloud his……very graphic notes (he even showed the possibly TOO accurate hand-drawn diagrams that accompanied the VERY long section on the human reproductive system).

Will teachers never learn?

……Apparently not.

About five or so miles away, a small bat was focusing all of his attention on dragging himself away from his comfy spot under his senpai's window sill. Gingerly, he moved testing his weight on various parts of his body, wincing quite a few times. Once he was finally a safe distance away from the glare of the afternoon sun, he began to coax the growing shadows around his body.

Soon enough, the little vampire bat was no more. In stead there now sat in the otherwise empty room a thirteen-year-old-boy with wildly curly black hair.

Just as the last of the darkness seeped away from him, said senpai materialized in front of his face.

"Mah ne, Niou's coming over tonight. Get some rest so he doesn't kill me." Akaya snorted. As if their infamous trickster would ever lay a finger on a single scarlet hair on Marui's head. Still he allowed the other boy to tuck him into bed and drawn the curtains together. What he protested was the sneaky finger that found his side. "Now don't be like that. Everyone's worried about the team baby."

Marui happily took advantage of the cute 'eep' that spilled from his kouhai's mouth when he poked him, and furiously fought down a laugh at the adorable pout that sprang to the younger boy's face though he was sucking on Marui's last green apple Jolly Rancher. "Sweet dreams my little Shadow Weaver."

And he disappeared before Akaya had completely registered what had happened.

"Wait a minute." The pout deepened as he shouted to the red head, who was already back in school and about to attend tennis practice. "MAAAAAARUUUUUUIIIIII-SEEEEEENPAAAAAAIIIIII! I'M NOT LITTLE DAMMIT!"

**SHADOWWEAVERSHADOWWEAVERSHADOWWEAVERSHADOWWEAVER**

Ne, I'll leave this up to popular opinion. Should I go with the original, non-sense pairing Maru/Ji/Ato/Ryo? Or create a Niou/Kiri/Maru thing? Originally, I was just going to make Marui more of a big brother to Kirihara, no romantic love involved. Tell me any way ya like.


	8. The Things I'd do

Well, here we are again, and I must say the number of people who voted is rather disappointing

The Niou/Maru/Kiri pairing has the grand total of **_2 VOTES!_**

The original four also has a grand total of **_2 VOTES!_**

On the other hand, I'm celebraing my thirteenth review, yay!!(throws snicker doodles randomly...except to my beta, she gets hers nicely wrapped up in bag.

Yosh! Disclaimer time!

I will only own Prince of Tennis when Marui finally decides that constantly chewing gum might pose a hazard to his health and quits...in other words (points at a flabberghasted Marui)

Marui: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NEEEEEEEEEVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

You get my point

**Hajimari: Antatachi no Tame ni Dekiru Koto**

Marui had to jog to keep up with Niou's long, steady, fast paced strides. He contemplated telling the Petenshi to slow down, but dismissed the thought. Niou was too agitated to hear him anyway. They made it to Marui's house in record time.

Akaya pressed himself closer to the wall next to the bed when his senpai-tachi barged in.

"Would cha look at what the ball of fat dragged in," the elder boy jumped on to the bed and settled himself on Marui's window sill (it's one of those big ones that can act as a second bed if you want it to). Reaching over, he ruffled Akaya's already messy hair. "Hey bratling."

The younger boy scooted away from him.

Niou frowned.

Honestly, that hurt. Okay, he never gave the boy a reason to like him, but he didn't think Akaya would dislike him either. The suspicious glare sent his way was like a knife driven deep into his heart.

Marui was mortified. This might not end well.

After a while, the youngest of the three decided to break the suffocating silence.

"Who are you and what have you done to my Niou-Senpai?!"

Niou face-planted.

Marui dropped to the floor laughing hysterically.

Akaya pointed an accusing finger at the silver haired boy.

"OMG YOU DIDN'T JUST STEAL NIOU-SENPAI! YOU BROKE MARUI-SENPAI TOO!!" he began trying to get off the bed to reach Marui. "NOOOOOO!! SNAP OUT OF IT! MAAAAAARUUUUUUIIIIII-SEEEEEENPAAAAAAAIIIIII!"

"I see your vocal cords are as healthy as ever," Niou grumbled and smacked his kouhai on the head.

"Ouch! YOU'RE MEAN!!"

Akaya tried to stand up, but his legs weren't all that firm yet, with the sheets twisting around his ankles it was no wonder he stumbled.

For a moment Akaya was just slightly scared. His injuries still hurt dammit, and this fall was likely to do some much unneeded damage. He settled for cursing Marui's stupid sheets. Who told them to tangle him up anyway?

Marui was torn. If he caught Akaya, he would have to reveal his secret which Niou might hate him for. But on the other hand, he didn't want to risk reopening any injuries. Dear, god, why does everything have to be so complicated?

Niou didn't think at all.

Somehow, Akaya didn't end up on the floor but on top of Niou. Apparently, he managed to fall backwards onto the bed. Unconsciously, the Petenshi wrapped his arms around the small body pressed against him.

Niou buried his hand into Akaya's soft dark curls, stroking it, as the younger boy blushed. He turned his kouhai around and made eye contact. All traces of his mask had crumbled away. "Is it that difficult for you to believe that I was worried?"

"Not really." Despite his cutely pink face Akaya still managed an impish smile. Then his eyes slightly narrowed. "But really, you're creepy!"

Niou was launched into a bout of laughter of his own.

"Hey guys," Marui smirked holding up a camera (that he had called to his hand the moment Akaya had landed on Niou) with which he had been madly clicking away. "I gotta go get these developed so make yourselves at home."

"WHAT! MARUI (SENPAI)!" the two victims of circumstance yelled after the red head who had already disappeared through the door.

As much as Niou wanted to jump off the bed and go strangle his friend, he couldn't very well do that without jarring Akaya's injuries, and his (he just barely managed to convince himself) kouhai was more important than destroying Marui's blackmail.

……Besides, he didn't want to be away from the cute little devil just yet.

He shifted their positions a little (only a little since Akaya winced a bit) until it was more comfortable for both of them then launched into what happened at school today, and how either Yukimura or Sanada suddenly made it snow.

……This of course, caught the both of them up in a discussion (read debate) about whether their fukubuchou was an alien attempting to take over the world or an evil spirit who had sworn vendetta against people with more than one 'a' in their first name.

……Yeah

Marui had dropped the camera off at the small photography shop just like he said he would, but that certainly wasn't all he was planning to do. No, he headed towards the park again, this time heading deep into the connecting woods to a very secluded clearing. Lavender eyes disappeared behind scarlet lashes as he poured all his concentration into his built in radar.

Had you been able to look past his eye lids, you would see two glowing orbs flashing images of various places and people.

Suddenly, those mysterious eyes opened again, flashing for just a second the picture of a green haired boy curled up between two large cats. A second later, his eyes were back to their normal mauve color and the very next second, he was gone.

Miles away, an Irish looking boy was sitting on the rood of a seemingly run-down old building. The strongest of all the cottage's occupants, he was the one posted as guard for the night.

His nice blue eyes narrowed and turned gold as a red headed someone (who wasn't his friend) appeared out of literally nowhere. His (real) ears flattened against the top of his head, and his claws extended as he jumped down to stand between the newcomer and the front door.

Molten gold met light mauve and the other boy stumbled back a little. "Sengoku-san?"

The evil looking golden eyes turned back to blue in shock. "No way! You know me?!"

"No duh, Lucky Sengoku, the boxing tennis guy, right?" Marui smiled a bit relieved.

"No, it's Lucky Sengoku (the intonation goes up) Bubblegum-kun." His features slowly shifted back to his human state somewhat. "Ne, what are you doing here though? How'd you even get here?"

The smile dropped off the red head's face, dragging Sengoku's cheery disposition with it. "I saw Echizen-kun attacked yesterday."

Sengoku was on the edge again with his claws back out.

"I think an alliance is in order."

They stared at each other for another moment before Sengoku turned around and walked inside.

Marui wasn't sure if he was supposed to follow. What if that meant Sengoku had turned down his offer? He did NOT want to get mauled by three cat demons and an Echizen Ryoma as soon as he stepped foot past the door.

Luckily Sengoku's amused face stuck out a second later.

"Well, are you coming or not?" He grinned. "You'll need to meet the mother hen if we want anything done."

"Ah," he nodded, "but hold on a second, please."

Marui pulled out a candy wrapper and a small crayon from his pocket and scribbled a hasty note to the two before opening a dimensional rift and reaching in. Laughing to himself as he heard the nekojin fall down in shock (to Sengoku it just looked as if Marui's upper body disappeared), His head and arm appeared in his room just long enough to drop off the note and (just because it was too cute to resist) pull out his cell phone and snap a final picture.

Recalling that half of his body back to where he was previously, Marui turned to the wide-eyed fukubuchou.

"Alright, I'm coming."

He looked at his new cell phone wall paper. Niou was propped up on one of his pillows (he had a lot) cuddling Akaya who was curled up like a kitten in his lap. Smiling softly, he followed Sengoku inside.

'The things I do for you idiots.'

**THINGSIDOTHINGSIDOTHINGSIDOTHINGSIDOTHINGSIDOTHINGSIDO**

Well they finally meet...

And I know about digital cameras and how you could just download them on your computer, but honestly people, lets just pretend he has an old fashioned one. I needed to get him out of the house.

And please at least vote. The decision's not going to ride on four people (only 4 cuz I'm not totally sure which way the beta's swinging...and no not in_ that _context you idiots whose minds should be sent to the laundromat.)


	9. LET'S BE FRIENDS!

**AND THE BETA HATH DECIDED!**

Now I would like to inform you all of the pairing poll's results so far

Original Four: **_5 VOTES! _**(including my own...what can I say, I like seeing Maru-chan and Ji-chan together. It's so cute! I'm also an active Ato/Ryo fan so yeah)

Maru/Niou/Kiri: **_3 VOTES!_**

**WOW I HAD A TOTAL OF SIX PEOPLE WHO VOTED BESIDES MY BETA AND ME! **(feel the sarcasm people).

Honestly, I am begging you, please vote! I'm giving you all another chapter before I decided everything, vote or re-vote if you don't like your first choice.

**Hajimari: Tomodachi ni Nare!**

Marui Bunta had seldom been completely bowled over (he was a tensai after all

Marui Bunta had seldom been completely bowled over (he was a tensai after all. A tensai just doesn't get completely bowled over). In fact he could count all of those occasions (the ones he could remember anyway) on one hand, well until now that is.

First, it had been getting to know Niou in the fourth grade. It wasn't so much of what he did that bowled Marui over. It was just him, all of him (actually it took his mother a week or so to finally convince him that the new kid next door wasn't some kind of ghost. It took him about another week to convince her that there wasn't any medical issues with Niou's head……and that the boy didn't use hair gel).

The second had been the very first time he played Yukimura……and lost 6 – 1 (he was actually lucky to have even wrestled one game from their buchou). It was the first time he had lost so hopelessly against anyone within five years of his age.

The third time was his first encounter with Sanada's famous Tarundoru (read, bitch slap of _**DOOM**_. Niou would like for every one to keep in mind that it's not doom, but _**DOOM**_). That smack had probably been the hardest hit he had taken to the face (short of the time he tried to slide down the railing at age 6 and ended up falling down the stairs).

The fourth time was Yanagi's fault……he introduced Marui to Seigaku's second scariest person, the one you never accept anything from (he had made the mistake of taking a piece of licorice the other boy had offered and regretted it dearly)

The fifth and final one (before this particular incident of course) had been Akaya's sudden intrusion into his life (a bit like Niou did……except that more stuff was broken and a poor stray cat had it's tail trampled on)

So as you can see, Marui isn't easily impressed (if you could pop in and out of places at will, trust me, neither would you).

This however, was ridiculous. Marui had been expecting a dark gangster-like hideout place. You know complete with crates and random junk, just barely lit; in other words, a typical abandoned safe-haven-for-delinquents type of thing. He did not expect to see what might have been the inside of someone's grandmother's quaint little house in the countryside.

The shock acted fast and froze Marui where he stood, jaws hanging, with the exception of his sporadically twitching right eye.

That was the state Sengoku found him in as soon as the red-head walked through the door. Now it was his turn to laugh at the other boy's expense.

"Yare yare, you didn't think kaachan would let his precious kitten stay in a run-down old dump did you?" the Irish boy chided gently, "You have far too low an opinion of us cat demons."

"Ah, sumimasen," one of his hands ran through his scarlet hair (much like Niou's knuckle cracking habit, it was just something he did). He followed Sengoku down the hall, after taking off his shoes in the genkan (basically a place for taking off and putting on shoes. I'm sure you've seen one even if you've never heard of one). "Wait, Kaachan?"

"Don't let him hear you call him that though." Sengoku pressed a finger to his lips.

"Can do."

In the room Ryoma was just trying to sit up (trying, because there was a heavy black paw on a relatively fine portion of his chest making sure he stayed down) when the other two boys came in. The younger boy blinked owlishly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, before trying to roll on his side so he could see better. Again he was held down by the paw.

"Now, now Ryo-chan." Sengoku piped cheerfully but kindly. "You don't want to make those bruises worse. We can't help you with that you know."

Ryoma rolled his eyes, or he was going to but then he caught the stares of a certain newcomer. For a moment his pupils dilated and the room went completely black (well to him anyway). The only things visible were the figures of his friends, each glowing with a faint shade of pale yellow, and Marui who was clear and sharp as if he was looking at him normally. Surrounding Rikkai's tensai was a bright green aura.

Well that eliminated the possibility of a demon intruder. Marui was perfectly human, but he wasn't normal either. The boy wondered what he could want with them.

Said tensai meanwhile had moved closer and grimaced at the damage.

Akaya had been bad. Wounds covered his torso, arms and legs. He even had a twisted ankle. And his arm had been bent a strange way (Niou had set it thought as he bandaged the wing). It would have taken Akaya a lot longer to heal it if it were out of place.

Ryoma was worse. Scars crisscrossed his body, rough and raw (like deep cuts are likely to be after about a week). The areas near his collar bone and his shoulders looked as if they were covered by pinkish spider's web. A large bruise colored his abdomen and there was one on his chest (actually there might be a couple of cracked ribs as well). The delicate-looking too pale skin was proof enough that he had lost a lot of blood. Marui honestly feared for the boy's life. He didn't want to think of what might've happened had the three cats not been there.

The next thing he did surprised all the occupants of the room (including himself).

Marui wasn't completely sure what brought it on. In fact one could have called it an instinctive reaction (maybe he was just spending too much time with weird people). All he knew was that one second he had his hands clenched appalled at the state the chibi was in, and the next he was telling the cats (who moved between him and their kitten before any one could blink) to move so he could get a closer look, a familiar white box in his hand. It took a while but they did back off though having them hovering just over his shoulder, his throat within biting distance wasn't exactly calming. Carefully, he set down to work, dabbing alcohol where it was needed (regeneration is no good if there's an infection), bandaging where the cracked ribs might be and probably a sprained wrist, and smearing Vaseline on Ryoma's face and neck (can't have the boy scratching and making it worse).

As he did his thing Muromachi handed the other two some money (which they promptly handed back) and sent the two of them out to bring back a variety of food that would help the boy recover all the blood he lost as well as anything else Marui might need. He, himself, tried to keep Ryoma as still as possible (a great effort went into this because the younger boy did NOT seem to like being treated) and whispering soothing words into his ears.

Of course Marui wasn't one too keen on work silently, and decided to answer Ryoma's continuous complaints on why he needed to be treated when nothing is bleeding. "Some of the body parts need certain conditions to heal properly. I'm here to make sure those conditions are met. You don't have super-healing you know, not like Muromachi-kun here, or even Akaya."

"Kirihara?" Two pairs of eyes widened. Although you really could only see Muromachi's sunglasses. "Was he……"

"Attacked?" Ryoma bit his bottom lip. Akaya was crazy but he didn't want anyone to have to suffer anything like he did (this includes the humiliation of Marui and Touji mothering him to death).

"Oh don't worry," Marui smiled at the expression on the young tennis player's face. "He wasn't nearly as bad as you were. And like I said, he has super healing. Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you guys about. Not the super healing, the attack."

"Fire away." The Yamabuki boy invited. The tense air was back, but Marui had struck their curiosity.

"Are there like demon hunters or something?" Touji let out a sigh, he had hoped that Marui would have information, but the red-head didn't even know as much as they did.

"There are no demon hunters left in Japan." He stated flatly.

"But then what do miko and priests do?" The red head demanded. "Isn't it their job to try and get rid of you?"

"You've been watching too much anime Marui senpai." The prodigy muttered. "The miko nowadays are only there for publicity, there's hardly any ounce of real magic in them at all."

"And besides," the dark boy continued. "If they were, as you say demon hunters, why would they attack Ryoma and not me or Eiji or even Kiyosumi?"

"Cuz he's small?" Apparently there were limits to his tensainess.

"Ryoma's not a demon Bubblegum-kun." Sengoku walked back in with some miso soup in a Tupperware container. He began to feed his kouhai, who scowled at the prospect of not being able to eat by himself (you try to eat with two people pinning you down.) "He's human, like you just with powers. Now, now ochibi, my mom made this soup especially for you. You just have to eat it or she'll be sad."

"Yadda."

"Aw come on. Don't be mean."

"………."

"Sengoku-senpai, that doesn't work on me."

"Kiyo, you know Ryoma's immune to the cute face."

"I know but it was worth a try."

"Nya, ochibi is too much of a brat to care."

"EIJI-SENPAI!"

"What?"

"Drop it guys."

"But……"

"I said _**drop it**_." Though he was physically the smallest and most inconspicuous one of the three in both his cat form and his human form, Muromachi Touji could be as intimidating as hell itself when he really wanted to (it kinda reminded Marui of his sisters actually).

Any who, even though Marui was certain he'd used up all his mischievousness for the day on Akaya and Niou. He couldn't help but add his two cents. He blamed it on Niou's Petenshiness having rubbed off on him.

"Yeah guys. Listen to your mother." The reaction was instantaneous. Muromachi squawked indignantly, and the three roared. Ryoma tried to but laughing too hard hurt his chest so he settled for a low chuckling.

"I'M NOT FEMALE!"

"You act like my mom" Marui chortled inwardly with joy. Suddenly he could feel the glare piecing through the blue glass.

"I said that aloud, didn't I?"

"Yup."

"Crap. You're not gonna kill me are you?"

"Depends really." The other boy tucked Ryoma safely under the covers. His fangs peaked out from beneath his upper lip.

(The following scene contains violence not suitable for young readers……actually I don't think it's suitable for anyone.)

A half an hour later everyone was sitting down sipping their own respective cups of tea (chibi Marui had huge chibi tears going down his face, bandages on various parts of his body and a large boo-boo on his head. Sengoku and Eiji were sporting similar injuries, one because they laughed along, the other because they had been unlucky enough to be used as a human/demon shield by the other two.)

"Alright Marui-kun." Touji was civil and reasonable again. "Let's talk about that alliance now."

Miles away in the ridiculously large bed room in a ridiculously large mansion of two ridiculously rich kids, grey eyes opened to a pair of frightened brown ones.

"Keigo."

"Is something the matter, ah?"

"The shadow's hurt. It's bleeding again." A hand patted soft blond curls affectionately.

"I'm sure the shadow can hold out for a bit longer." It was only due to years of etiquette training that he was able to stifle his yawn. "It's lasted until now right? It's mostly likely a very tough, stubborn little shadow."

"The green bubble on the other side of the room's coming to save it." The younger boy buried his face deep into the elder one's neck. "I hope it gets there in time. I hope I get there in time."

For once, Jirou realized, his adopted brother fell asleep before he did.

Looking out the window he sent a quick prayer to the lucky charm Gakuto had bought him for his last birthday.

"Please let them be alright."


	10. The Appearance of a Devil

Alright minna san. The poll is closed.

My original combo Ato/Ryo/Maru/Ji has steam rollered the competition with a GRAND **TOTAL _OF 9 WHOLE POINTS!!_**

Am I missing somehtign here? I mean, I am sincerely grateful for the amoutn of reviews I do get and to those who like my fic enough to visit it more than once, but still...why are none of my pols ever sucessful? Maybe i should jsutn to hold polls all together.

Oh, yeah, incase any one wanted to know, Niou?Maru/Kiri only had 5 votes so sorry to those who wanted them. I am also open to other suggestions if you'd like to contribute, just don't disrupt, Silver Pair, SanaYuki and nothing with Muromachi. I got plans for him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story besides Sai and the unfortunate mascot.

**Hajimari: Maou no Mie**

"MARUI-KUN!" For once in his life, he was indeed very glad that he had a fanboy as weird as Akutagawa Jirou. It saved him Niou's interrogation session. According to the silver haired boy, Marui had been gone too long last night (hey, he might have stayed to wait until the pictures were developed! He did know the owner!). Only Marui's amazing tensainess (which had led him to ask the nice lady who worked at the photo shop to cover his tracks) stood between him and the wrath of Rikkai's Petenshi.

While it was true that Yukimura, Sanada, and Yanagi were known as the Three Monsters©, that was mostly in tennis (as far as he was concerned, Renji was not a monster when not on the courts). In normal life in general, this wasn't so.

……Okay, okay, Yukimura was a monster in all aspects and Sanada was most likely a monster in all aspects, but his point stands.

In life, the third monster was none other than his best friend.

He was a true monster. Most people didn't take him as seriously as Yukimura (whom could be just plain old EVIL if he wanted to be. You are looking at the guy who whipped Sanada Genichirou) or Sanada (……does he even need an explanation?). Most people disregard his laid back playful nature and his (mostly) harmless pranks and wrote him off as a small-scale trouble maker.

They were grievously wrong.

Niou's best weapon is his astounding patience. Yes, Niou was patient, perhaps even more than Yagyuu (scary, I know), and that was what made him dangerous. You never really knew just when you crossed the line. However, you'll definitely know if you did.

Marui was sure he hadn't crossed yet (actually, Niou was very lenient with Marui, not that he knew that), but he was in dangerous waters (no not really, but again, he didn't need to know that). Therefore he was thanking every deity in the world for giving him someone like Jirou who was after all from another school and had nothing to do with the conflict. Even if he was angry, Niou did not like innocent bystanders getting caught in the line of fire. There was probably about a 53 chance that Marui was safe for now.

……He has got to stop hanging around Yanagi.

"Hey Akutagawa-kun." He smiled (albeit a bit nervously because Niou's eyes had shifted into another quite unreadable expression) at the blonde who was latched onto him. "How's it going? And why are you here?"

"I'm good." Jirou smiled back. "Actually, Atobe said that he was taking me to the amusement park today. I was wondering if you'd like to come."

Marui was still thanking the gods, up until Jirou said the words 'amusement park'.

"Amusement park? As in place with tons of kettle corn, caramel apples, cotton candy?" He had to confirm it. Junk food, sugar, Marui was practically salivating. Jirou would be willing to pay right? He was rich.

"As in roller coasters and haunted houses?" Akaya had over heard, and looked at Marui with those big green puppy-dog eyes of his. Marui already knew what the out-come was going to be.

"As in tons of unsuspecting people with nary a clue of their environment?" And the trio was complete. Hopefully that they could push the blame onto someone else again (yes, again). Maybe Atobe could cover for them, Marui didn't think that ANYONE would dare sue an Atobe.

"Yep!" Still with that sunny (and though Marui would never say it aloud, he had to admit) almost inhumanly cute smile. "And Keigo's paying!"

"As in my wallet's not going to be drained of money?" Jackal looked to the Hyoutei player as if Jirou was an angel descended from heaven. Wait, when did he get here?

"Yup!" You know, Jackal was very scary when he smiled with delirious joy. "He says it's no problem cuz today's special!"

"Alright Akutagawa-san." The Brazilian doubles player was shaking his hand excitedly. "I leave my doubles partner and charge in your care! If you have any trouble, cakes usually placate Marui, though I'm sure you know that, and here's a handful of chocolate coins to keep Akaya busy. Thank you so much for offering! Oh, and Niou won't be too much trouble, just keep Marui, Akaya, and this bag of practical joke items with you at all times. Oh, Akaya, no high velocity rides lest you reopen those cuts. Sanada will flip if you miss practice again."

And after the huge bag of stuff was shoved into Jirou's arms (that have now been detached from Marui) he rushed off to……wherever Jackal goes when he's not babysitting Akaya or Marui.

"……Okay then." Jirou chirped brightly completely ignoring Akaya's happy shout and Niou's evil cackle. "Keigo's waiting in the parking lot. Let's go!"

And they were sitting comfortably in a sleek black limo a few minutes later with a slightly annoyed Atobe (he had only been expecting Marui, the lesser of the three nuisances), an unresponsive Kabaji, and a Jirou who was practically frothing with joy.

Unnoticed, a pair of dark eyes watched as they drove away.

Akaya was having the time of his life! He was at an amusement park, with all sorts of rides and fun games! He was with two of his favorite senpai (Renji is the third) and tons of junk food (even his favorite, cotton candy!)! He was not being baby sat by Jackal-senpai (for once)! He hadn't been assigned extra laps by Sanada fukubuchou for one thing or another (so many firsts)!

He reached over and snatched up another price of sugary fluff from Marui, ignoring the red-head's indignant yelp, and running ahead so his angry senpai couldn't bop him on the head.

As soon as he rounded the corner of the next game booth, he was pulled into the shadows.

When Marui rounded the corner, his kouhai was no where to be seen.

"OMG NIOU!! CODE RED! CODE RED!"

Akaya was ready to either fight or to bail until he heard a familiar chuckle. "So aggressive Aka-chan? I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"No fucking way, bastard." The Rikkai demon's eyes were beginning to turn red. "So what do you want this time?"

"Want something? Now what makes you……?"

"Why else are you here?" His eyes began to turn red. The other boy's widened.

"I've been gone for so long. Can't I want to see you now and then?" The other boy reached out only to have his hand slapped away.

"If you wanted to see me, why the hell did you leave?" Those piercing green eyes were like daggers to him. The accusing, angry tone was like a sword.

"I-I had to." Akaya's face twisted into a bitter smile.

"Of course you had to. Everybody had to." The boy looked down to hide his tears. "The others would pursue you if you didn't, right?"

"IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" The sharp voice cut the air. "It was never like that. I didn't know what else to do."

For the first time in a while Kirihara dared to look into the eyes of the one who had left him to fend for himself so many years ago. He gasped.

"Your eyes," Akaya wiped his own clear of tears and looked again. It was true. Those once clear laughing emerald green eyes, now a dark murky shady violet blue nearly black, stared forlornly back at him. He knew that expression so well. That expression of fake bravery, of damming up as many tears as possible, except this time there was no shine in the eyes like there always was and no tears slipping out unintentionally.

"So you recognize these eyes Akaya?" Still disbelieving, he brought one hand up to the other boy's face, "Do you recognize what I've become?"

"And they call me the devil," he tried to joke, but there was no humor in his voice. "So this is why you've been gone for over a decade…...but why? Why did you do it?"

"How could I watch you any other way?" A hand ran through his mop of curly hair. "I wasn't strong enough Akaya. I'm still not strong enough. You know that as well as I do. I'm sorry Akaya. I had to hand that responsibility to somebody else."

The young shade demon, allowed his body to slump against his companions, shivering just slightly. However, make no mistake, he wasn't crying. He was too old, too hardened to really cry.

"I missed you so much niichan."

"Me too Akaya, me too," Mizuki Hajime reached out and pulled his baby brother into a loving embrace.

"But if you're a devil now, why are you in Kantou?" The green-eyed boy asked him. "And why are you pissing off Fuji Shuusuke?"

"I'm here as a distraction, sweetheart. I have Yuuta-kun under my wings, so he'll probably be paying more attention to me. I'm not so high up in the pecking order yet, so obviously, it's not exactly a very important position. " Mizuki's smiled disappeared again. "But you had better be careful even so."

"Me? Why?"

"Akaya, your friend Marui Bunta, isn't normal."

"Marui-senpai? Of course he's not…."

"He's not even natural." Now that shut the younger boy up. If you weren't normal you were an anomaly that was never figured into the equation. If you weren't natural...you were nobody, nothing, just an illusion crafted wrong on purpose to be a playing piece for someone else. "I protected you by pushing you to he who was protected by Lucifer. That is my payment, but it is no longer enough."

"Not enough?" Akaya was confused but he waited for the other boy to continue.

"He wants your involvement too." Mizuki began, but Akaya cut him off once again.

"I KNEW IT!" the junior pointed accusingly at his brother. "You DID want something!"

"Akaya." A pencil thin eye brow rose just slightly. The finger was immediately withdrawn.

"Hehe, yeah, sorry." Mizuki couldn't help smiling anyway. It was so cute.

"It's not too complicated really," the older boy continued. "Stick to Marui-kun as much as possible and protect him if you can. Due to your relationship with him, I trust it won't pose too big of a problem?"

"You can count on me." The little demon smiled and mock-saluted upon accepting his first assignment. The young devil simply had to ruffle that adorably curly hair again.

"I have to get back to Yuuta-kun now, so be good okay?" He kissed Akaya on the left temple. "Ganbatte ne."

"I love you." Akaya burrowed back into his elder brother's arms though they no longer held any of the warmth that he still remembered.

"Me too." And the body faded away into nothingness. Putting his game face back on (the bratty, troublemaking face), he commanded the shadows to deliver him back to the amusement park…….and braced himself for a scolding from his senpai-tachi.

Said senpai-tachi were very near panicking right now, though they didn't show it. Actually, Jirou was the most outwardly frantic one (Atobe was called back by his dad about an hour ago, Naturally Kabaji went with him).

"Sai-Sai!" the blonde asked the park director for the umpteenth time, "Has there been any sign of him yet?"

"I'm sorry master Jirou. I'm afraid we haven't quite found him yet." The man apologized, groaning inwardly as he saw the young master bite his bottom lip worriedly. No Sai, don't feel guilty. It's not your fault the other brat got lost. And it definitely isn't your fault the information was too vague for a proper search.

Niou's description of a crazy trouble making brat trying to be some half-assed sorry excuse for a prankster was not particularly helpful. Master Jirou constantly repeated that the boy was Marui-kun's friend and kouhai, and Rikkai's junior demon (as if he was supposed to know who that was). And the only bit of useful information came from the red-headed boy, but even then, all he got was "a boy 2cm shorter than me with a curly dark mop and eyes greener than boiling acid" (children watched far too many cartoons these days).

Luckily for him, Marui and Niou had taken over and managed to crack a few jokes to ease the blonde boy's anxiousness. It was a good thing there were people like them in the world, those who can joke even when they're worried. It sure saved him a lot of trouble (though they were the ones to cause it in the first place).

Sai was going to check once again (for show because this is an amusement park dammit! There were tons of thirteen-year-old boys with curly black hair wandering around!), when they heard a small crash.

With a shout of "AKAYA!" the two Rikkai boys disappeared followed closely by Jirou.

Sai twitched agitatedly.

……Children these days.

Sai, found a long time ago, and any time spent in the service of young master Jirou is time that he would most like spend twitching. However today he might have just broken the record.

How can one teenage boy, crash through five booths, trip over many a staff member and get himself their mascot hopelessly tangle in a mass of string? He couldn't even penalize the fool for it because Master Jirou let the boy off without a second thought.

Not for the first time, Sai wondered why he was still working here.


	11. From here on out, it's us

Wow's it's been like forever. gomen ne minna-san

In this chapter I'm trying ot show a little chemistry, but yeah.

Anyway disclaimer: Prince of tennis does not belong to me

**Hajimari: Koko Kara Oretachi**

Akaya spent the better part of the morning in anticipation.

Oh, he woke up perfectly fine, naturally, and as peacefully content as the day he was born. In the comforting darkness under Marui's bed, he sank his needle like little fangs into what must have been the best breakfast he's had in several weeks.

"Gross! Akaya!" The red head had grimaced at the remains of what used to be a……bird? "How many times have I told you not to leave dead carcasses lying around my room? Why weren't you born a fruit bat or something?"

Licking the last drop of blood from his little snout and smiled (as much as a little vampire bat could smile) up at his cherry top friend.

"Argh, you're just lucky you're cute."

The newly transformed Akaya snickered at his senpai's squeamishness as he picked up the emaciated body and tossed it out it window into the trashcan out side.

"Oh like that's not going to freak my mother out?" Marui said as he rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you're fine now, right? I have some friends I want you to meet. Just try and act like you haven't completely lost your mind, kay?"

"You have other friends?" Akaya's eyes widened comically. "Weird, I always thought Niou-senpai scared of any normal person who got too close (by which he means within about five feet although that was redefined to four when he realized that he would have to beat up half the population of their class because of the damn narrow hall ways)."

And this is where Marui threatens excruciating pain.

"Ack! Fine!"

And the tensai is satisfied enough to walk out and continue with his morning rituals.

And hence Akaya was bouncing on the balls of his feet all morning.

No he wasn't afraid that he couldn't fulfill his duty. Hell, he had been fine for several days; Marui-senpai was just too much of a worrywart to let him out of bed before then.

And anyway, if the situation got too sticky they could always escape. No what concerned him, was: when did the red-head make these friends of his? He hadn't been kidding before. Since elementary school (or so he was told by Yagyuu-senpai) Niou-senpai had guarded his best friend with all the hospitality of an angry Doberman. There was never a chance of someone getting remotely close to Marui-senpai without the petenshi knowing name, last name, house address, phone number, school id, and his or her exact intentions concerning Marui down to the last detail. Jackal had barely passed with the excuse that they were both doubles partners, and no, he didn't have any romantic or otherwise undesirable intentions towards the red head. Yagyuu became close to Marui through Niou himself. The Three Monsters weren't really close to anybody besides each other (with the exception of himself of course). And Akaya was a child, Marui had reasoned. What bad intentions could he possibly have?

And Jirou? Well, Niou, for some reason, saw no real threat in the fanboy (or maybe he let it slide because Jirou was cute. Niou always did hesitate, if only a little bit, to hurt cute things.)

Naturally, with this ridiculously short list of friends, had Marui had any others Akaya was positive he would have known about them, or at least Niou-senpai would've mentioned them.

……But he was gone for hours the night Niou-senpai visited. But then again, that's not usually enough time to make friends with a guy like Marui.

He was still musing when his senpai suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him through the newly ripped gap in the dimension.

Akaya was bowled over, possibly more so than Marui had been.

This was not right.

No place that looked so freakishly creepy on the outside had any right being so……like Marui's grandmother's rich friend's country house on the inside.

Dear god, he hoped those so-called friends of his senpai weren't some millennia old geezers who thought he was cute or something. Akaya would never forgive Marui if they were. Akaya wouldn't forgive himself if they were……And Niou, he would skin his poor little kouhai alive if he ever found out about it (not so far-fetched a thought if you knew Niou Masaharu like Rikkai did).

"Marui-senpai?" From the interior of the dwelling a pale limping bruised Echizen Ryoma, a mere shadow of his former self. Gold met green and both pairs of eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" they chorused. "What's it to you?"

"Why are you even up?" Marui inquired, hands on his hips. Without waiting for an answer, he picked the younger boy up in one quick motion and carried him back into the bedroom.

"Mada mada da ne." Ryoma scoffed.

"Oh shut up." He scolded Ryoma gently as he laid him down. Then he went into what Akaya had long since dubbed his mother-hen-on-crack-times-50-gazillion-times-10-to-the-23-percent mode (he really has been spending too much time with Yanagi-senpai). "You're injured. You should be resting. And I remember telling you particularly to try not to move your torso more and absolutely necessary and to keep off that right knee!"

Marui called his med-kit into his hands and began to work on changing bandages.

Once again, Akaya found himself awed by Marui's level of expertise. He worked swiftly and efficiently, never wasting a single moment.

Aside from that, he noted the great care with which the younger boy was handled. Now, Marui had always been the bleeding heart of the diabolical trio (a nickname well-deserved). He had always reserved a healthy does of pity for any innocent victims (if he wasn't getting revenge. Now that was quite a different story entirely). He was usually the one who cleaned up after Niou and Akaya's mishaps (if he wasn't being distracted by sweets). But this time it was different. The word this time wasn't so much gentle as careful, as if he was patching up a spider's broken web (something Akaya is firmly convinced he could do if he ever wanted to). He handled the freshman as if he would unintentionally break the frail looking frame if he pressed just a tad harder. The way he coddled Ryoma left a strange feeling welling up in Akaya's throat, one that he didn't like.

Was it jealousy?

No not really. It was a similar feeling, but he did not long to switch places with Echizen Ryoma, not in Marui's arms. But he did miss being cuddled by someone all the same.

"Put those eyes back in your head Aka-chan." The amused voice shocked him out of his stupor, mistaking his staring for something else. "You've been the patient enough times. Besides, Niou's better than I am."

"Niou? Which one was that?" Ryoma tried to look up but Marui pushed him down. "The normal looking one or the guy with silver hair?"

"Silver hair." Marui replied curtly deftly smacking Akaya behind the head. "Ryoma, I want you to roll onto your left side and Akaya close your mouth before flies land in there."

"Ittai!" The curly haired demon pouted cutely. "And who cares? Meh, flies make an okay snack once in a while. Well mosquitoes are better actually; there are just never enough of them around."

Ryoma stared at him.

"What? It's true!"

"YOU IDIOT!" the red-head reprimanded as he smacked the baby demon again, "WE CARE! Vampire bat or not, we do not want to see you eat bugs in front of our faces!"

"TADAIMA!" Two voices suddenly bellowed. Following quickly afterwards was a loud smack. "ITTAI! Touji, why so mean?"

Then a furious boy with black haired nearly stomped into the room muttering to himself.

"Did we disrupt anything?" he asked after a while.

"No not really." Marui replied off-handedly and he tended to Ryoma. Two red tinted ones slipped in after the first had visibly calmed down.

"You realize there's no point in being quiet now that he's awake." Muromachi growled glaring at the other two.

"well, he wasn't asleep in the first place." Akaya pointed out. It was only then that the other occupants of the room took notice of him.

"Kirihara-kun!" Sengoku plopped down next to his Senbatsu roommate joyfully much to the displeasure of Akaya who had just realized what he's done. "So you're the little guy Bubblegum-kun always talks about!"

"Nya, he's so cute!" He was glomped by Kikumaru on the other side. "Now we have a second chibi! But don't worry Ochibi; I'll huggle you double after Marui quits threatening to throw Daigoro into the next dimension if I so much as touch you."

"And I've half a mind to say never!" the red-head mock scowled, finishing up with his work. "You'll break him in two! You don't know how to handle kids."

"And you do?" Sengoku raised and eyebrow.

"Hell yeah, I'm a tensai!"

"_Ahem, __**ahem, AHEM!**__" _They all turned nearly fearfully to the pissed off black cat demon. When he spoke his voice came out firm, harsh, almost icy. "This is all very well and good, but has any here notice that we're up against an unknown enemy, we have little means of defense, and that none of us are over a century and a half old?"

Akaya bit his bottom lip and scooted closer to Marui and Ryoma. Marui spared Akaya an apologetic glance and wrapped and arm around the bat demon's shoulders. Sengoku was suddenly examining his thumbs. Eiji had suddenly decided that whatever he could see from the window was very interesting. Only Ryoma who glared and sat up, despite Marui's hand on his chest. He fixed his eyes on Muromachi.

"Then we grow." He answered simply. "We practice and work and grow into better fighters, it's a game. You play with what you have until your get better."

Few humans could impress a demon. Fewer could impress a berserker, but all the same Ryoma had earned a small measure of Akaya's respect. He decided to back the younger boy up.

"He's right." The young demon said, gaining more conviction, more confidence with each word that fell from his lips. "It'll be hard. There'll be a lot of running and hiding. You might even get sick of yourself for cowering away so many times, but we can fester and sicken the enemy little by little, day by day. We can grow like a disease eating away at the ones trying to hurt us."

"And someday," Marui continued patting Ayaka's ebony curls. "We'll be able to shake off all that disgust, stop backing down, and meet them, whoever they are face to face. We don't have to fight right now, We don't even have to fight tomorrow, but someday, someday."

"Someday" Eiji turned back, "someday, we'll be big enough to fend for ourselves."

"Someday," Sengoku added. "Maybe we won't have to hide behind darkness anymore."

"But what if you don't make it?" The youngest cat demon whispered. "Everyone says someday but what happens between now and then? You say this is a game, but you're risking your lives here."

"Touji-senpai." Ryoma said calmly.

There was just something about him that commanded attention, not the harsh way that Sanada did, and not at all like Yukimura's overbearing presence. Akaya mused. He was blunt, tactless, over-all horrible when it came to choosing the right words. You didn't have to notice him or look at him or follow him or believe him. You just wanted to, and when you did, you just didn't want to look away. It was the same kind of charisma, Akaya realized, that Niou senpai had, the one that cajoles Marui-senpai into whatever stun he was pulling at the time, the one that attracted girls to him like flies. It was the same charisma that had Akaya hovering around the petenshi for the better part of his middle school tennis career.

"Losing a match isn't the end of the world." He came back just in time to hear Ryoma say. "Like Kirihara said we'll have to run away a lot. Likewise, we have to lose a lot, be hurt a lot, cause trouble, and at the same time stay out of it. But isn't that how people normally mature? That's how I did it."

Seemingly satisfied, Ryoma allowed Marui and Akaya to lay him down. Muromachi fell silent and finally left a room. Slowly as did the other two cat demons. For a while, the three of them sat in silence. Then Marui used one hand to stroke Ryoma's forehead and the other to cradle Akaya to his chest.

"I'm proud of you Akaya." He whispered smiling at the both of them, strangely reminiscent, Akaya thought, of his elder brother back in their younger years. "Of how you handled the situation. You too Ryoma-kun, though I haven't know you for very long. Thank you, I think we all needed that."

"It was nothing." The two boys said in union.

"You must be hungry," Marui smiled as he changed to subject. "Ayaka, make sure he doesn't fidget. I'll go find a suitable breakfast…and no eating flies."

"Yes mother." The junior rolled his eyes as the self proclaimed tensai disappeared. Then he looked back at Ryoma. "You know, you would've been smacked so hard for using that kind of tone in Rikkai Dai. Fukubuchou doesn't tolerate that kind of thing."

"Well I don't go to Rikkai now do I?" Ryoma smiled back. "Our fukubuchou's too nice to smack anybody. Buchou doesn't assign laps for that."

"No wonder you're so cocky." Akaya laid back too on the springy summer-smelling straw mat.

"And you're not?" He smirked at that.

For a while they just shared a nice amiable silence that one would've never thought people like them could share.

"Ne, Echizen?" Akaya said after a while.

"Call me Ryoma." was his answer.

"Hm?" He rolled over to look at the other boy

"I prefer to be call Ryoma. It rolls off the tongue a little better." Ryoma turned his head to meet Akaya's eyes

"Alright, Ryoma then, picky." He smiled and shook his head slightly. The smile, dropped off though as he examined the younger boys face. He could see why Marui-senpai was fond of the other. Ryoma was very attractive, when half his face wasn't covered by that cap. It wasn't that he was particularly pretty. No that was the kind of appeal Marui Bunta himself possessed. He didn't have the chaotic beauty that defined Niou or Yagyuu. He wasn't hypnotic like Yukimura or Yanagi. In fact, Akaya couldn't find anyone he knew that was like Ryoma at all. In fact his traits, separate might have been rather creepy.

Golden eyes were not normal, especially not slanted cat-like ones. There was nothing cute about them, sizes aside. He had a slightly roundish face, not quite childlike, but not really grown up either. He was slender, even skinny, more so than Akaya. He had eye brows so thin they look like they were drawn with a pencil. His bangs were forever falling over his eyes which shadowed them and made them all them or creepy. And yet when you put it all together……

……He was simply adorable.

"What?" Ryoma prodded.

"Sorry for hurting your knee in our match." The junior ace smiled sheepishly. "That wasn't very cool."

"You don't say sorry for things that happen in a match. Not unless your on the same side…"The freshman prodigy cocked an eye brow. "…But thanks. I'm glad you said it. Ne Kiri…"

"Akaya." He corrected. "Might as well call me that, since I'm calling you by your first name."

"Fine Akaya." Ryoma mock pouted confirming Akaya's theory. "Sorry for stealing your match with Kevin."

"I'm not sore about it." Akaya shrugged. "Besides, he wanted to fight you anyway right?"

"Yeah, the idiot." The younger boy scoffed.

"Then all's well with the world."

"…Why does that sound sinister when you say it?"

"Hey you should hear it when Niou-senpai says it. Now that's really creepy."

"Creepier than Fuji-senpai's smile?"

"Damn that's a hard one. I can't really decide. Not creepier than Yukimura buchou's smile though I can guarantee you that."

"……Are all your senpai's weird?"

"Let's see, we have the Child of God, the alien trying to take over the world with bitch slaps, a blind data master, some bald guy (come to think of it he's the most normal one), a gentleman who imitates a con-man, a con-man who imitates practically everyone else, and a self-proclaimed tensai on constant sugar rush. Yep, pretty weird. How about yours?"

"We have a stone pillar for a captain (Akaya laughed at this), a sadist with inhuman tastebuds, a bi-polar power player, a half snake guy, a cat demon, a data man with computer screen glasses who love to torture us with his various juices, a defense specialist who looks like he's wearing half a bowling ball on his head, and the biggest eater on the planet. Yeah, I think that constitutes as weird."

"Who know maybe it's part of the requirements or something. You have ot be insane to be good at tennis."

"Don't go there. I like to think I'm at least still sane."

"Like hell you are."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You live and breathe tennis. How is that sane?"

"You willingly jumped up and asked to get slapped in the face, how sane is that?"

"That just proves my point."

Standing just outside the door holding a tray of food and chuckling to himself was Marui. He hoped that what he was witnessing would be the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Owari**


End file.
